True to Your Heart
by misumi kanegawa
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin met once long ago- but as time passed without seeing each other- the two had forgotten each other- so when they meet again, Kaoru with a hurtful past and Kenshin with a deadly history- what will happen to the two,when they find out...R
1. Prologue

True to Your Heart

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Prologue

* * *

"KAORU!"

A young boy with short, brown, spiky hair that stood everywhere came running in a room out of breath. There before him, was a young girl with raven black hair, writing something on a piece of paper.

"Kaoru…" the boy said breathlessly.

The young girl looked up from what she was writing and stared at him with her angry eyes.

"What do you want Yahiko? I'm busy here!" she grumbled as Yahiko softly replied, "You need to come down quickly…"

"Why?" young Kaoru asked, as she started writing something again on the paper in her hand, "I'm busy right now… Maybe later…"

"Later? But… don't- don't you want to say good bye to uncle Hiko?" Yahiko asked as Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise.

"NANI!"

Before Yahiko could make a reply, Kaoru jumped out of her bed and went running past Yahiko. She ran down the stairs and into a small living room with the piece of paper still clutched in her hand.

In the living room, she saw a tall man looking very well built, wearing a long big white coat on him, with a katana hidden beneath it. He was talking to his friend, the land lady of the place they were currently residing in. Kaoru just knew her for a few years- yet she was expected to respect her as an aunt.

She had short dark brown hair and green eyes. She was talking seriously to her uncle- the one person who had saved not only her life- but Yahiko's as well just a few years ago...

Kaoru couldn't just let him leave- no way! She couldn't bear to be left alone! Not again!

At that exact moment, Kaoru dropped to her knees, and began to cry.

The two adults stopped talking in surprise hearing the young girl cry next to them.

"Kaoru- why are you crying?" her uncle said as the landlady ran to her side, hugging her comfortingly, "Haven't I told you before- I hate seeing people cry?"

"Don't go! I don't want you to leave!" Kaoru wailed as Yahiko entered the room, "We don't want you to leave!"

"Kaoru-chan… it's going to be alright…" the land lady said soothingly as Kaoru just shook her head stubbornly.

Kaoru struggled to get away from her aunt's grasps as her uncle just stared down at her. She broke free of her aunt's clutches and ran to her uncle. She hugged her uncle tightly on his waist for she reached only up to her uncle's stomach.

"Kaoru- I told you before, haven't I? Once I have to go- I have to go- There is no holding back-" her uncle said sternly, as he gently wiped the tears off her face.

Kaoru was silent for a moment. Then she looked up at her uncle who just gave her a nod.

"You've trained hard- but I must leave-" her uncle whispered, so that only she was able to hear what he was saying.

"But… But why so soon?" Kaoru asked as tears started to form in her eyes again.

"Don't you dare cry again…" her uncle said firmly, "Remember… that I have a certain Red-head baka-deshi that I have to train…"

Kaoru sniffed as she put on a straight face. She tried to remember some years back, when her uncle had brought his pupil over to stay with them back in their old home. But that was all in the past- she didn't remember much of the past… but she didn't care…she actually didn't want to remember anything at all…

Kaoru sighed as she nodded slowly, still trying to fight back the tears that was once again swelling in her eyes. Yahiko and her aunt were watching the two of them closely- she didn't want to cry again in front of all of them…

"You'll be back soon… right uncle?" Yahiko asked, wanting to hear an answer from the man he now respected like a father.

"Yeah… so don't worry about anything… I'll be back…" he said, patting Kaoru's head, then Yahiko's before leaving immediately.

"…"

_To be continued…_


	2. Another Year

True to Your Heart

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Chapter 1

* * *

Years later…

"Another day, another year…" Misao, a girl with long black hair made into a braid, sighed in annoyance.

"Hey! Don't worry! Everything's gonna be fine!" a girl with long raven black hair, held in a high pony tail, said, "Besides… this year's is our last year! We should at least try to bear it- right?"

"Yeah right… Really Kaoru… I don't you will be saying that for long…" Misao mumbled as they entered the school gates.

As soon as they stepped on school grounds, they saw a large crowd of boys running madly towards them! Some of them wearing their karate/taekwondo outfits- others were wearing boxing gloves, while some were carrying sticks, bokkens and different kinds of sport balls.

"See… those guys are still after you…" Misao smirked as Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Not again…" Kaoru groaned in annoyance as she drew out a bokken from her bag, "Time to kick some butt!"

Kaoru charged over to the crowd as she dodged balls, rocks, sticks, maybe even a punch or two. Each time she passed a guy, she'd always hit each of them with her bokken in either their back or their chest, then dodges to her side to confront another guy.

"Baka…" Kaoru mumbled with irritation as she had beaten down the last guy after her with her bokken, "you people are just wasting my time, you know that!"

"I really can't believe you still put up with that…" Misao said, running to her side, "You're still a guy hater- up to now! Even when every guy in school-well, maybe not every guy- but when most of the guys in school want to date you so badly!"

Kaoru groaned as she hid her bokken in her bag. Not this again.

"Shut up… it's all your fault I had to endure all this for three year! And now this is going to be my fourth year of torture!" Kaoru snapped, "Why'd you have to tell every guy in school that I'd date them if they beat me in a fight!"

"Well… it's your fault that you agreed to it you know…" Misao said, rolling her eyes as the school bell rang, "C'mon, we need to be in the gym for the usual start-of-the-year announcements…"

"AH! Wait for me!"

* * *

Kaoru and Misao ran towards the gym as fast as they can. But as they turned into a corner, Kaoru accidentally bumped into someone, causing her to fall to the floor. Kaoru groaned as she tried to clear her vision. She looked up and saw a red head guy with lavender eyes and a cross-shaped scar on his face, extending his hand out to her.

Kaoru blinked at him for a few seconds, while gazing into the guy's lavender eyes.

'What the- Those eyes…I've seen those eyes before…'

"Gomen… Do you need any help?" he asked as Kaoru just glared at him coldly.

"No thank you!" She angrily snapped at him as Misao helped her up to her feet, "I don't want any help from a guy!"

"Oro?"

"Leave us alone!" Kaoru exclaimed as she quickly pulled Misao away from him and into the gym.

"Oro?"

* * *

"Hey Kaoru- that guy you bumped into- he was H-O-T!" Misao said softly while blushing as they headed to the line of their class

"Eww…. Please don't use such stupid language in front of me- I think I'm gonna puke…" Kaoru grumbled as Misao giggled slightly, "And stop giggling for crying out loud!"

"Anyway- good thing that we're classmates again! I hated my class last year! Those two snobs were in my class!" Misao replied, clinging on to Kaoru's arm.

"Well… I think you're gonna hate this year too…" Kaoru whispered to her, while pointing to two girls, giggling at the end of the girl's line, "It seems that Megumi and Tomoe are in our class…"

"What! Oh great…" Misao groaned as they reached their line, "There goes my dream of a wonderful year… right down the drain…"

* * *

"Did you see him? Did he talk to you?" Megumi asked Tomoe, who was blushing furiously.

"I only said hi to him- but he actually said hi back! He was soo cute! Especially with that smile of his!" Tomoe squealed softly in delight, "You should've seen him up close!"

"Oh jeeze… Don't you girls have anything to do with your lives! Don't you have anything else in your head but guys!" Misao snapped as the two snobbish looking girls glared at her angrily.

"FYI Makimachi! We didn't ask for you your opinion!" the older looking woman, with long black hair tied loosely by a small ribbon, snapped at Misao.

"Now now Tomoe… be nice to tomboy itachiis like her…" Megumi, a tall woman with long black straight hair said to Tomoe while smiling evilly.

"NANI! Who the heck are you calling a tomboy! You're just a baka kitsune!" Misao exclaimed in anger as Kaoru pulled her back.

"Stop it… The teacher might catch you…" Kaoru hissed as Misao stuck her tongue out at the two girls in front of them.

Suddenly, they heard the screechy sound of the microphone.

"Um…Eherm… Gomen about that…" a fat old man said, "Welcome Students, Faculty and staff… to another great, and wonderful year in Todai High!"

* * *

Well, after listening for an hour to the principal's boring speech, he finally said, "Now… let's give a warm welcome… to the three newest members to our school… Come up the stage please…"

Then, three handsome looking guys went up the stage. One was smiling happily at the crowd; the other was looking confused, while the last guy kept giving everyone a cold stare.

'Hey! It's that jerk who bumped into me a while ago!' Kaoru thought, glaring at the confused looking red-head, 'I hope he falls of the stage…'

'That guy's cute…' Misao thought, blushing madly as she gazed at the black haired guy next to the red-head guy.

"Now as our school's tradition, a person from the class of each of these students would show them around for a whole school week…" the principal said through the microphone, "And to announce all this, we call upon Ms. Takada to do us the honors…"

The crowd stayed unusually quiet- waiting eagerly to see which classes the 3 hot guys would be placed in; well, for the girls that is…

"Seta-san will now be part of class 4-B with Kamiya Yahiko-san from the same class to be his first week's guide…"

Everyone cheered as the ever-smiling guy on the stage went over to his new class.

"Next- Himura-san… who'll now also be part of Class 4-B…is having Kamiya Kaoru-san as his guide for his first week…"

"NANI! ME! YUCK! I'd rather die!" Kaoru cursed under her breath as the people in the gym applauded while the red haired guy walked down towards their class.

"And lastly… Shinomori-san is now part of Class 4-B, with Makimach Misao-san as his guide for the week…"

'Alright!' Misao cheered silently as the students in the gym clapped as the last new guy walked lazily towards his new class.

* * *

Class 4-B…

The bell just rang signaling the end of the last subject before lunch…

"Okay you two guys! Listen up!" Misao said to the two guys sitting in front of her, "We're supposed to show you now to your lockers!"

"And… you are?" Shinomori, who was sitting directly in front of Misao asked as Misao flushed.

"I'm Makimachi Misao! I'm supposed to be your guide for the week!"

"Not his…" Mr. Shinomori said, pointing to Mr. Himura sitting next to him, "His guide is Kamiya-san someone…"

"Oh- hello! And your name is?"

"Himura, Himura Kenshin…" the red head replied as Misao giggled.

"Well, I hope you get a long with your guide… you're gonna have a rough time doing that though…"

"Um… Okay… May I know who my guide-" Kenshin asked as someone hit him on the head, "ORO!"

"I'm your guide you good-for-nothing baka!" the girl beside him said angrily, holding a meter stick in her hand, "And I still don't like you!"

"Oh… so that's why you kept glaring at me the whole time a while ago-" Kenshin said, massaging his head as Kaoru just glared at him some more.

"Hey Busu!"

Kaoru quickly turned around and slapped a guy, with brown hair sticking out everywhere, with the meter stick on the head.

"Ah-'Uh oh' Gomen Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed hiding the meter stick behind her as Yahiko fumed.

"What the heck did you do that for!" Yahiko bellowed as Kaoru cringed away from him while she sweat dropped, "And stop calling me little!"

"Are you guys' twins?" a tall light brown haired guy, with a smile pasted on his face, asked from behind Yahiko.

"Hai- they are- who are you anyway 'I know you're Seta- but what the heck is your first name!'" Misao beamed as the smiling guy behind Yahiko replied, "I'm Seta Soujiro… and… you are?"

"I'm Makimachi Misao… and these are my two friends Kaoru and Yahiko…" Misao replied as the red haired guy stood up from his seat.

"May I ask where the cafeteria is? I am quite hungry, that I am…" Kenshin said as Misao pouted.

Kaoru just glared at him before saying, "What's your locker number- I need to show you your locker first- not that I want to anyway…"

Kenshin just looked at her blankly before giving her a small piece of paper.

Kaoru stared at it for a while, before her eyes widened in surprise.

"409! But-But- I'm next to you!" Kaoru gasped in horror as Kenshin sweat dropped, "Oh man! That just sucks!"

"Oro?"

"Lemme see yours!" Misao and Yahiko said at the same time, quickly snatching the locker numbers of the new kids.

"Cool! Shinomori-san's 415! And I'm 414!" Misao cried in delight.

"Hmm… Seta's 411! He's next to BUSU!" Yahiko gasped as Kaoru hit him again with the meter stick.

"Demo… what's your locker number then Kamiya-san?" Soujiro asked Yahiko as Yahiko sighed.

"I'm in 413…" Yahiko replied, "And please- stop it already with the Kamiya-san! You're gonna mix me up with my twin just like everyone else- Just call me Yahiko for crying out loud!"

GROWL…

Everyone turned to Kenshin in surprise.

"Um… can we eat now? I'm really kind of hungry, that I am…" Mr. Himura said as he sweat dropped.

"Well then, follow us to your lockers!" Misao exclaimed leading them all out of the classroom.

When they reached their lockers, Misao and the other guides handed the new students their locks for their lockers. They placed their things in it, and then locked it up again. Then they headed for the school's cafeteria. They bought their food and found an empty table for the six of them to share.

"This food looks utterly disgusting…" Shinomori grumbled in annoyance as Misao replied, gulping down her spaghetti, "Oh… you'll get used to it after a while… the only thing good here are their brownies…unfortunately, they're all gone!"

"Himura-san-" Soujiro said as Mr. Himura interrupted, "Dozo… Call me Kenshin…"

"Uh… okay… um… Kenshin?" Soujiro said, looking at the annoyed face of the girl sitting next to Misao, "I think you're guide's afraid of you…"

"AM NOT! Shut up Seta, before I hit you!" Kaoru snapped angrily, looking away from them.

"Oro? 'I think she has a grudge with everyone, that I do…'"

"Um… What's wrong with her?" Soujiro asked Yahiko, who was eating sushi next to him.

"Oh… don't mind her… she hates guys... including me…" Yahiko replied as he eyed the fuming Kaoru, "Well… She doesn't hate me as much as the other guys in school… she just gets annoyed by me sometimes…"

"I see…" Soujiro mumbled to himself as he observed Kaoru eat some rice cakes.

"Hey Shinomori-san! Do you have another name we can call you besides… you know… Shinomori-san?" Misao asked, looking up at the guy in front of her, "'Cuz… it's kinda long…"

Shinomori looked up at her coldly, before looking away from her again while muttering, "It's Aoshi- but I wouldn't like anyone else to know-"

"Hi Soujiro! Hi Kenshin! Hi Aoshi!" two girls said sweetly at the same time as they stopped by their table.

"Oh jeeze… it's the snobs…" Misao muttered as Megumi glared at her.

"Oh just shut up Makimachi…" she snapped as a tall guy with his brown hair standing up his head came up behind Megumi.

"Oh- hey Sano…" Misao and the Kamiya twins greeted as Sano just waved back.

Sano turned to face Megumi's angry looking face as he said, "Hey- can I not come with you? I'm gonna be late for my next class…"

"No way Sano… you promised!" Megumi pouted as he sighed.

"Fine… fine… let's just go right now then…" he mumbled as he and Megumi left the cafeteria.

"So… Kenshin… Soujiro… Aoshi…" Tomoe said smiling sweetly as she handed the three a piece of paper, "If you're looking for a girlfriend- or if you want to dump these loser girls, don't hesitate to call me… okay?"

Tomoe blew a flying kiss at them before she left.

"I hate her-" Aoshi grumbled, crossing his arms, "She's a disgusting woman…"

"Well… it's really nice meeting another student form here!" Soujiro said, pocketing the paper.

"Really Soujiro… I can't believe you can still be so happy even when you have a stalker!" Misao mumbled as Soujiro shrugged, "Especially and idiotic sluty girl like her…"

"Sorry… it's just a bad trait of mine… I just try not to show so much emotion…" Soujiro smiled.

"Right…" Misao snickered, rolling her eyes.

Soujiro smiled again as he continued to eat his food.

After they finished eating, the bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch time.

"What's our next class Yahiko-chan?" Soujiro asked.

"Art's next…" Yahiko replied, "And don't start calling me little!"

* * *

The Art room was already filled with students by the time the gang came. And for some reason, everyone was staring at them, especially the girls of the class…

"Okay class! I'm Ms. Kazuki- I'm your art teacher for this year…" a tall old woman said as the students found their seats, "Today… I want all of you to work on a painting… just to see how good your art skills are… I'd like a landscape and seascape portrait to be passed tomorrow before lunch ends…"

Everyone groaned as the teacher added sternly, "And don't you dare be late- or else!"

"Art is definitely not one of my favorite subjects…" Kaoru sighed as Kenshin glanced at her.

"It's looking great Kaoru-dono… just add something else into the sky besides the sun…" he said softly as Kaoru looked at him angrily.

"Shut up Himura! 'Don't you dare call me that again or I'll pound you-' I wasn't asking for your opinion!" Kaoru hissed as the teacher suddenly spoke, "Kamiya-san! No talking! Even if you are partnered to Himura-san- This is going to be your first warning…"

"Hai Kazuki-sensei…" Kaoru mumbled in annoyance as she glanced at Kenshin with flames in her eyes.

'This girl's scary when she's mad- that she is…' Kenshin thought, trying to focus on his work, 'Why did she have to be this one's partner?'

"Psst- Yahiko-chan…" Soujiro whispered as Yahiko looked at him with annoyance.

"Nani? 'Stop calling me CHAN!'"

"Your sister… does she have a boyfriend?" Soujiro asked softly as Yahiko looked at him in shock, feeling that he needed to hurl right a way.

"Ah- I really doubt that Soujiro," Yahiko whispered back to him in a hurry as he glanced at Kaoru who was sitting a seat away from them, "I did tell you didn't I? She hates boys!"

"Yeah, but… why?" Soujiro asked as Yahiko looked up at him helplessly.

"Gomen Soujiro… I… I can't tell you that… maybe she can…"

_To be continued…_


	3. Hinata Dorm

True to Your Heart

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Chapter 2

* * *

When dismissal time came, everyone was rushing to get away from the school…

"So guys? Where do you live around here?" Yahiko asked as he followed the new students out the school gates.

"I'm moving to a dorm nearby…" Soujiro answered as the other two nodded at the same time.

"Really! Cool… my sis and me also stay at a dorm…" Yahiko replied cheerfully, "Which dorm do you stay at?"

"Hinata dorm…" the new students replied as Yahiko looked at them in surprise.

"Cool! That's the dorm where my sis and me stay!" Yahiko exclaimed as he suddenly stopped to look around, "Where is she anyway?"

* * *

"Stupid guys- best off without them, "Kaoru grumbled kicking an empty can down a small alley.

As she turned around a corner, she saw a woman standing patiently in front of a peach colored house. The house had a porch in front and a balcony in the top back part of the house.

"Is there someone new coming?" Kaoru asked herself as she ran to greet the landlady.

"Aunt Haruka? Is there someone moving in today?" Kaoru asked the woman in front of the house.

"Hai- three of them in fact!" the 28 year old woman said proudly, "One of them is staying in Room 5, the other in Room 2, and the last one in Room 7"

"Wait- hold on- one of them is staying right across my room!" Kaoru said, smiling, "So? Who's she?"

"She? You mean HE- and three of them in fact!" Haruka said smiling as Kaoru froze in shock.

Suddenly, they heard male voices from behind them. Kaoru turned around and saw Aoshi, Kenshin, Soujiro and Yahiko walking towards them.

"Oh… here she is!" Yahiko said as they turned to see Kaoru gawking at them in horror.

"No way! I hate this! I won't allow it!" Kaoru cried as she ran in the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

Yahiko sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Leave her… It's not her fault anyway that she's the only girl in the dorm…" Yahiko said, shrugging.

"Ah… Now it all makes sense…" Aoshi said to himself.

"Demo… Isn't Haruka-san staying in the dorm too?" Soujiro asked, looking at the landlady.

"Iie… I stay next to the dorm- I live at this white & blue colored house over here…" the landlady replied.

"Hey- you seem a bit quiet there Kenshin- Is there something wrong?" Yahiko asked as Kenshin suddenly looked at him as if he had just awoken from a dream.

"Uh… Were you saying something?" Kenshin asked as Yahiko shrugged.

"Nah… it's nothing…" Yahiko said with a sigh as Soujiro suddenly beamed, "C'mon! I want to see what my room looks like!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Baka… Why is it all happening to me!" Kaoru grumbled as she threw her bag to the floor while flopping down on her bed, "Why'd they have to be here!"

She sighed as she buried her face in her pillow.

"Mom… I wish you were here…" Kaoru said to herself as she heard noises coming from the hallway.

* * *

"Listen here. The first door right across the stairs is the washroom. The four doors next to it are rooms 1 to 4. Seta- you stay in room 2." Haruka explained as Soujiro nodded, "Now… this door next to the stairs is the broom closet… all cleaning tools are in there… The three doors next to it are rooms 7 to 5… Shinomori, you stay in room 7, Himura, you're in room 5…"

"Hey! We're right across each other!" Soujiro said smiling at Aoshi as Aoshi just ignored him.

"Oh- and Himura-" Haruka said to him as Kenshin looked up at her in surprise, "Before I forget- you and Kaoru have a window facing the yard, okay?"

"Uh…Hai…"

"Now-where was I- Ah yes- at the end of the hallway, right between room 4 and 5 is a door. Outside that door is a small balcony, there's also a small coffee table out there…" Haruka explained as they headed out the balcony door, "As you can see, the balcony does not reach the two windows of rooms 4 and 5, so I'm sure a burglar won't enter your room Himura-san…"

"Please landlady-san, call me Kenshin…" Kenshin said as the landlady just raised a brow at him.

"Um… what's down there?" Soujiro asked, pointing at a tiny house at the end of a huge yard.

"Ah-yes- that's the bath house. It has two doors to it of course-a male and a females' side- you have been in a bath house before, haven't you?" Haruka said as the three guys next to her nodded, "Good. And as you can see, we also have a small fish pond over here, next to the door leading to the yard downstairs…"

Haruka went back in the hallway followed by the three guys behind her.

"Now- follow me downstairs so I can show you where the laundry room is…"

* * *

Later that night…

"Oi! Guys! Dinner's ready!" Haruka called from the first floor.

Everyone then opened their doors to go downstairs.

"Oh… hi Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin said as Kaoru just slammed the door to her room behind her- and without even looking at Kenshin- bolted right down the stairs.

'Oro? She's pretty fast…' Kenshin thought wide-eyed as Yahiko came out of his room- Room 3.

"Hey guys! We better hurry!" Yahiko exclaimed as he ran to the stairs, "Sano might finish up all the food before we even get there!"

"Who's Sano?" Soujiro asked, getting out of his room.

* * *

"Hey Hey Hey! These must be the three newbies!" A tall guy with spiky brown hair said as he patted each of the new guys on the back.

"Newbies?" Soujiro asked curiously as Yahiko laughed, "Nani?"

Suddenly, someone hit Yahiko on the head, causing him to fling both his hands on his aching head.

"Mou- you're such a baka onii-chan!" Kaoru said as she placed some plates on a huge rectangular table, "Dinner will be ready in a sec…"

"MATTE! Don't tell me you're cooking!" Sano gasped in horror as Yahiko turned white.

"Well… what if I am?" Kaoru asked from the kitchen.

"Nande? What's wrong?" Soujiro asked as Sano whispered to the three "Newbies", "The tanuki over there totally stinks in cooking! It tastes like garbage for crying out loud!"

All of a sudden, a pan hit Sano on the head hard, causing him to fall unconscious to the ground.

"I heard that Asparagus head!" Kaoru exclaimed angrily as she put the food on the table, "And don't worry about the food- Haruka's the one who cooked tonight-"

"REALLY! Yahoo! I'm saved!" Sano jumped for joy as Kaoru hit him on the face with another frying pan.

"Humph! Serves you right!" Kaoru exclaimed as she grabbed a plate and some food, "I'm out of here…"

"Oro?"

"Where is she going?" Soujiro asked as Kaoru ran upstairs with her food.

"To the balcony of course! She knows she's the only girl in this dorm…" Yahiko said with a sigh as he sat down on a seat and reached for some food, "So she always eats up there…"

"Well… If I were her- I'd stop helping out in the kitchen!" Sano said while massaging his head, "Those pans are really getting to me…"

"By the way… Aren't you that girl's boyfriend?" Soujiro asked the spiky haired guy.

"Uh… if you mean Megumi, then yes…" Sano said as he joined Yahiko on the table, his mouth watering so much. "Oh- and sorry… I keep on forgetting things… I haven't introduced myself properly yet have I?"

The three shook their heads as they took an empty seat at the table and got some food.

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara… But my fans call me Sano!"

"Yeah right- as if you had any fans-" Yahiko said, smirking as Sano began strangling him.

"By the way… Where is the landlady?" Kenshin asked as Sano dropped Yahiko on the floor.

"Oh… she's at her house… she just comes to cook for us when she feels like it… But most of the time, we have to endure Kaoru's horrible cooking…" Sano explained with a sigh, "That girl's a nasty cook- but she is quite a good swordsman-woman- whatever…"

"She fights?"

Suddenly all heads turned to stare at Kenshin. Kenshin sweat dropped at their stares.

"Yeah… she studies kenjutsu with me..." Yahiko said as he grabbed another bowl of rice, "But really- no matter how hard I try- she's still better than me!"

"Wait- is she your older- or younger sister?" Soujiro asked, drinking some cha.

"Oh- she's older than me- didn't I tell you that?" Yahiko replied, wolfing down his food, "But really- I hate it when she calls me little! I mean… she's just older than me by a minute!"

"I really can't blame her…" Aoshi mumbled, getting out of his seat, "You're short for a sixteen year old…"

"Aw… shut up Aoshi…"

_To be continued…_


	4. Dancing in the Gym

True to Your Heart

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Chapter 3

* * *

"I hate this… It's so boring up here…" Kaoru said with a sigh, playing around with her tempura, "If only they weren't guys…"

Suddenly, she heard music and singing coming from the first floor.

"Ah great… Those two are drunk again I suppose…" Kaoru said grumpily, finishing her food, "And they're singing again! Argh! They sound like crows for crying out loud!"

Early the next day… 4:00 am…

"Oro?"

Kenshin sat up from his bed as he stretched his arms.

'I hear someone using a sword down there…' Kenshin thought as he walked towards his window and gazed outside. His eyes widened as he saw a figure on the yard below.

"Oro? Isn't that Kaoru-dono?"

Silently, he opened his window open a bit and poked his head outside.

'What is she doing out here? What time is it?'

* * *

"One- Two- Three-" Kaoru chanted as she kept in swinging her bokken upward and downwards before her.

"I'll show them never to under estimate me…" Kaoru grumbled as she darted forward, slightly disappearing from view and cutting up a bunch of leaves falling down from a tree on the yard with her bokken. Then she jumped right to her side to cut up more leaves with her bokken.

After a while of cutting up leaves, she stopped and sat down under the tree, closing her eyes, and meditating. Just then, she heard a faint click.

All of a sudden, the leaves that continued to fall down from the tree snapped before Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes bolted open as she quickly went to her feet, searching the yard like a hawk.

"Who's there!" Kaoru hissed, placing herself in a fighting position. After a minute of silence, Kaoru slowly laid her bokken down and looked around the yard once again.

'Strange… I thought I heard something…' Kaoru thought shrugging. She sat back down under the tree and closed her eyes to meditate once again.

* * *

"Hmm… she almost saw me…" Kenshin said with a sigh, peeking out the window again from behind the window curtains.

'But the guys were right… that they were…she is good… that she is…' Kenshin thought, walking back towards his bed, 'She's got a strong sword chi too…'

He glanced back at the window before sighing again.

'I wonder…'

* * *

Later, while walking towards school…

"Gosh! That was the first time I slept like a log in years!" Soujiro said happily as Aoshi yawned.

"I told you not to make me drink sake…" Aoshi grumbled as Yahiko smirked.

"Well… that's how we welcome new comers to the dorm!" Yahiko said as he nudged Kaoru who was beside him, "Even Kaoru-san took a lot, neh Nii-san?"

"Sh-shut up Yahiko-chan! You and Sano forced me to take some!" Kaoru exclaimed blushing, "I mean- you only started that whole sake thing when Sano joined in the dorm!"

"Yeah- so? You still took a lot- and that's no excuse!" Sano teased her as Kaoru kicked him on the shins.

Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him before running towards Misao who was leaning outside the school walls.

"Hey! I was waiting for you!" Misao greeted Kaoru, "You should finish up quickly- the bell's about to ring…"

"Oro? What are you talking about Misao-dono?" Kenshin asked walking up to her.

"Oh… you'll see…" Misao replied, grinning happily.

Kaoru slowly entered the school grounds, followed by Misao and her dormates. All of a sudden, a large group of guys came charging at her.

"Kaoru-san!" Soujiro exclaimed as he tried to move towards her. But to his surprise, Misao extended an arm between them and stopped him from moving any further.

"What are you doing!" Soujiro demanded in surprise as Misao mumbled, "Watch…"

* * *

Kaoru swung her bokken back and forth repeatedly as more and more men charged towards her. She ducks her opponents swings while kicking them on the shins; causing each of them to fall to the ground. She did a back flip when a group of kendo students swung their shinais at her. She then pierced her sword to the ground while dragging it upwards towards her rushing opponents. She swung her bokken out of the ground, causing her opponents to go under a shower of dirt. Kaoru hid herself in the clouds of dust as she one-by one hit her opponents in their weak spots.

When the dust cleared up, Misao and the others found Kaoru panting heavily- with unconscious guys lying all around her.

"Yahoo! The greatest woman-warrior of our time does it again!" Misao exclaimed happily as she ran towards her friend.

"Hmm… she's good…" Aoshi mumbled as Soujiro nodded.

"I'm not a woman-warrior, baka! Don't compare me to some crazy jungle woman!" Kaoru grumbled, hitting Misao on the head.

"Ah! Ite!"

'Maybe this is what she's been practicing for this morning…' Kenshin thought as he followed the others into the school, 'But it's strange… that technique she used… it's almost exactly like mine…'

* * *

"Okay- Our second subject is gym…" Misao explained as they entered a huge building made up of two basketball courts and a stage at one end of the building.

"You guys need to change into your gym clothes… at that door at the left side of the stage is the boys' changing room…" Misao explained as she pulled Kaoru away from the group, "Us girls change in the changing room in the left side of the stage."

* * *

Boys changing room…

"Hey Yahiko- what class is Sano-san in?" Soujiro asked, changing into his gym shirt.

"Oh… he's in 4-D…"Yahiko replied as he tied his shoe laces, "The only class we have with him is music… and that's tomorrow…"

"Why're you looking for rooster head?" Aoshi asked Soujiro as Yahiko laughed.

"I dunno…" Soujiro said as Kenshin suddenly interrupted him.

"Hey Yahiko- why was your sister fighting this morning?" Kenshin asked as Yahiko shrugged.

"I dunno really… all I heard from Misao is that whoever beats her in a fight gets to date her…" Yahiko sighed as he scratched his head, 'But really- I don't even know why they try! Kaoru is so hard-headed! Besides- who'd want to date her!"

"Well… a lot of guys seem to…" Soujiro mumbled, blushing slightly as he headed out the door, "We better go- the teacher's gonna call us any second now…"

* * *

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Kagami-sensei…"

"Okay class, today- we're going to do some dancing," the teacher said as most of the students groaned.

"Great! I'd rather play dress up than dance with a boy!" Kaoru grumbled to herself as she shuddered in disgust.

"Aw… c'mon Kaoru- it'll be fun!" Misao said, giggling, while nudging her with her elbow.

"I'll be choosing your partners in randomized order, okay?" the teacher said as more groans came from his class.

After a few minutes, the whole class was paired up.

'This is GREAT! I'm paired up with a hunk!" Misao thought giggling as Aoshi looked at her in curiosity.

"What is it?" he asked as Misao blushed madly.

"Um… nothing…" Misao said sweetly as she turned around to check the other pairings.

Yahiko was paired up with a cute girl with short brown hair from Class 4-A. Soujiro was paired up with Tomoe who was giggling uncontrollably. Kaoru, on the other hand, had her back turned to her partner, Kenshin.

"Okay class… we'll try to learn to dance the waltz, okay?" the teacher said as he continued with his instruction, "So guys, with your left arm, take your partners right hand, then place your right hand a little bit above your partner's waist. As for the girls… place your left hand on your partner's right shoulder. The dance is simple- since you already tried doing this last year…"

The girls giggled as they did what they were told to do. But Kaoru didn't- she wouldn't come a foot near Kenshin.

"No way am I touching YOU!" Kaoru snapped at Kenshin as extended his hand to her.

"Demo… Kaoru-dono… Kagami-sensei told us to-" Kenshin said when Kaoru slapped his hand away from her.

"WHY! Why do YOU have to be my partner! And of all people!" Kaoru cursed under her breath as she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Is there something wrong Kamiya?" the teacher asked as Kaoru looked at him in surprise.

Kaoru blushed as she felt everyone looking at them now.

"Uh- no-no sir… nothing's wrong…" Kaoru stammered as she heard some girls giggling at her.

"Well… then I suggest you to proceed to do the instructions I gave out, okay?"

"Hai sensei…" Kaoru mumbled in embarrassment.

Once the teacher had left their side, Kenshin held out his hand out to her once more.

"So… may I have this dance then?" Kenshin asked kindly, giving her a warm smile, "And don't worry too much… it's just a practice dance… Besides- I don't bite…"

Kaoru looked up at his lavender eyes. She sighed, blushing furiously as she stepped towards him.

"Fine- but just this once-" Kaoru grumbled as she took Kenshin's hand, "But don't you dare get any dumb ideas into that small head of yours- or else!"

She blushed madly as Kenshin stepped closer to her. Suddenly, Kaoru felt her clip snap.

"Oro?"

"Um… hold on, I think my clip snapped again-" Kaoru mumbled in embarrassment.

At that moment, music began to fill the air.

"You can fix it later Kaoru-dono, that you can… besides… you look better without it, that you do…" Kenshin whispered, putting his hand on her waist as Kaoru blushed 7 shades of red.

'I never knew… I never knew guys were so gentle… wait a minute! What the heck am I saying!' Kaoru thought, blushing as Kenshin spun her around, 'Waah! I can't believe I'm dancing! And with a guy!- But he seems like a good dancer though…'

When the music ended, Kaoru quickly pushed Kenshin away from her and turned her back on him.

'That- was- absolutely-FREAKY!' Kaoru thought, placing her hand on her chest, 'and why the heck is my heart beating so fast!'

Suddenly, she heard someone do a fake cough behind her.

"Here…"

Kaoru turned to see Kenshin's hand outstretched with a strip of cloth on it.

"Wha-" Kaoru said in surprise as Kenshin took her hand and placed the cloth on it.

"Take it Kaoru-dono… you said your clip snapped, didn't you?" Kenshin said kindly as Kaoru quickly took her hand away from him, with the cloth enclosed in it, "You can use that to tie your hair if you wish.

"Uh… um… um… uh…" Kaoru stammered, blushing furiously as she tried not to make eye contact with Kenshin, "Yeah… sure, whatever"

"You're quite a good dancer you know…"

Kaoru turned away from him as she felt herself turning redder.

"Okay- switch partners!" the teacher called, "Boys! Move to the girl next to your left side…"

Kaoru gave Kenshin a quick glance, when she noticed that he was making a small bow before her before turning to Misao who was next to them. As Kaoru stared at Misao and Kenshin, who was engaged in a conversation, she didn't notice a brown haired guy looking at her curiously.

"Hey Busu- who are you looking at!"

Kaoru turned rock hard when she noticed Yahiko smirking at her.

BLAG!

"Ite!"

"Shut up Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed, blushing madly as Yahiko scowled.

"Why do you keep on calling me CHAN! I'm just an inch smaller than you!" Yahiko frowned as Kaoru tied her hair in a high ponytail with the strip on cloth in her hand.

"Well duh- you really weren't meant to be tall- so give it up and just live with your cute widdle name…" Kaoru cooed, pinching on Yahiko's cheek as Yahiko fumed.

"QUIT THAT!"

* * *

From the corner of his eye, Kenshin was watching the two siblings quarrel.

'Was she looking at me a minute ago?' Kenshin thought when he noticed someone waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oro?"

"Hey Kenshin! The music's starting again!" Misao pouted as Kenshin just blinked at her blankly, "Oh jeeze- do I have to do this!"

"ORO!"

Misao pulled Kenshin's hands and place one on her waist and on in her hand. Kenshin blushed, and turned to look at Kaoru's direction.

* * *

"So… I saw you two with Kenshin… he seems like a nice guy…" Yahiko mumbled as Kaoru blushed, "And there's also Soujiro… It looks like he likes you… I can see him watching us from over here…"

Kaoru blushed even redder.

'This isn't happening!' Kaoru scolded herself as Yahiko accidentally stepped on her foot, 'Ite! That hurts!'

"Uh… sorry about that…I thought I saw a dead cockroach…" Yahiko said as Kaoru looked at him horror stricken, "Hey- it was a joke- jeeze, talk about serious'"

"Hmm… but you know- I think you're getting to like guys this year…" Yahiko mumbled when Kaoru started pulling on his left ear, "Ow…Ow… Ow…"

"Shut up- I don't really care if you saw me and that red-head freak together, okay! I don't like guys like him- he's a complete stranger-"

"Yeah- but that's what you said with Sano…" Yahiko muttered as Kaoru glared daggers at him, "What? It's true right?"

"Sano- is-different. I don't completely trust him-" Kaoru snapped as Yahiko sighed.

"Well… whatever you say… I'm just telling you that I think Soujiro there likes you… he's still watching us you know…" Yahiko said as Kaoru looked away from him blushing.

"I'd rather die!"

* * *

Later… in the girl's changing room…

"AAAHHHH! Aoshi is just so adorable!" Misao squealed as she changed into her school uniform.

"Oh give it a rest Misao-chan!" Kaoru grumbled as she slid on her school shoes.

"Why? Didn't you have a good time dancing with Himura-kun?" Misao said slyly as Kaoru blushed red, "Oh… and did you know that Seta-kun was watching you the whole time? He was very obvious if you asked me…"

"Shut up! I don't care a heck about them-"

"Of course you wouldn't!" Tomoe snapped smugly as she stood in front of the changing room mirror, "Besides… who would care for a tomboy like you?"

"Leave her alone Yukishiro!" Misao barked as Tomoe looked at her with an evil smile.

"Aww… does the little itachii have a crush on Shinomori?" she cooed as Misao fumed.

"Shut up! Mind your own business!" Misao exclaimed as Megumi joined Tomoe by the mirror.

"Oh please Makimachi, do you really think one of those three gorgeous new students of ours 'I'm not saying I don't like my boyfriend- their just too gorgeous… hehehe…' would even have even the tiniest crush on you!" Megumi scoffed as steam began to burst out from Misao's ears.

"Nani! Say that again to my fist one more time!" Misao exclaimed in rage as the two snobbish girls before her just laughed, "What the- Why I ought to-"

Suddenly Misao felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You'd better quit it Misao… they're not worth it…" Kaoru mumbled as she removed her hand from Misao's shoulder.

"Ooh! The tomboy's acting all tough! Why? Is she your girlfriend now?" Megumi asked as she and Tomoe laughed.

"You know Kitsune-baka… if you know what's good for you, I'd suggest you'd shut your trap-" Kaoru muttered, glaring daggers at the two, " 'Cause if you two would dare cross the line- I promise you- you won't like me one bit-"

"Humph- c'mon Megumi-sama, I can hear my koishii Seta calling me…" Tomoe said dragging a steaming Megumi out of the changing room.

"BLEH! Serves you bakas right! HAHA!" Misao exclaimed from behind Kaoru as she stuck her tongue out.

BRING!

"C'mon… It's lunch time…" Kaoru mumbled as she got her backpack.

"Hey! Wait up!" Misao exclaimed, jogging after her, "I've got a question for you!"

"Then ask away…" Kaoru sighed as they entered the cafeteria.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait… this chapter's a bit long… but… anyway; I'm just here to answer some reviews, ok? But I hope you liked this chapter… This is my second rk fic by the way… I'm just really an amateur… if you want to check out my first fic- the title is "To Draw A Sword" …. Thanks!)**

**unknown beedee – hey! Thanks for the review! I've already written this story down… so I'm sure I'll update faster than in my other stories… except when I'm lazy… hehehe… joke…**

**Dark Thorn White Rose – Hey! Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you liked this! I hope you'd continue to read this fic!**

**Maki – hey! Thanks a bunch for the review! Glad you liked my fic! Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can… (AS soon as no one's using the pc! - it's my turn!- hehehe)**

**Hannah Parker – glad you liked my fic! And thanks for the review! I'll update soon- I hope- hehehe**

**Emumoon – hey! Thanks for the review! Even though I don't know if this is a flame- I'm a beginner… hehehe- well, anyway, I'm just gonna clarify some things on your comments…**

**Uh… the plot… I can't say the plot because I might give out a lot on my story… but you'll get to understand the story on the coming chapters…**

**Kamiya's past? Oh… that's in chapter 4… so you can just wait a bit for it… I'm typing it up right now…**

**What's Kaoru's height anyway? I know she's nearly a 5 footer, but Yahiko here is just an inch smaller than her… the only reason I think Sano calls him a shrimp is that cuz he's really taller than Yahiko… isn't that right? Hmm… I need to research that…**

**And Hiko! Yeah- sorry I removed him so quickly… but I'll bring him out again in another chapter… so, you'll just have to wait a bit again… I like my readers to get curious… hehehe…**

**And my spelling and grammar! Hmm… I think I have to scold my Microsoft word for that… but, anyway- I'll try to check my spelling… if I'm not too lazy…hehehe**

**Well- I hope I got to answer most of your questions… just ask me again if you get confused or anything… hehehe… and thanks again for the review! Even though I think it's a flame… hehehe… well, never mind…**

**Reignashii – hey! Thanks a lot for your review! And I'm glad you liked this story- hope you liked this chapter too!**

**softbalchick181 – hey! Thanks for the review! By the way, who's past? Cuz in the next chapter, I'm posting up a bit of the Kamiya's past… hehehe… I think I gave something away… did I? Well, never mind… I hope you continue reading my story!**


	5. A Painful Memory

True to Your Heart

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Chapter 4

* * *

"After the practice dance… I sorta heard something from your conversation with Yahiko a while ago… about Seta-kun…" Misao said innocently as they got their food from the lunch lady.

Kaoru's eyes flamed in anger, but she didn't try to make eye contact with Misao.

"And- what exactly have you heard?" Kaoru asked calmly as they found an empty table, "I don't really want to give a damn-"

"No- listen… it's nothing really… just that…" Misao said, checking to see if anyone was listening, "He kept on looking at you- and…"

"I don't care-"

"But you didn't let me finish yet!"

"Who cares about that freakingly smiling guy-"

"Let me talk!"

"But you are already talking!"

"You're not listening!"

"Then what do you think I'm doing right now!"

"TALKING!"

"So?"

"Argh! I wanna tell you what he said!"

"That guy keeps on smiling- I don't think he can talk while he smiles-"

"That's not the point!"

"Seta's weird-"

"But-"

"Ooh… I found a dime!"

"HE SAID-"

"Hey! It's a US dime-"

"Who cares about a dime!"

"But it's a US dime!"

"Who'd bring a US dime here anyway!"

"The exchange rates are high right now… I wonder how much I'll get with this-"

"Stop it with that freaking dime and listen!"

"I'm gonna have money!-"

"SOUJIRO SAID YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!"

Kaoru stopped and blushed, quickly pocketing the dime she found.

"So what!" she muttered as she occupied herself by eating some ramen.

"Well duh- isn't it obvious?" Misao said, her eyes widening in delight, "Seta-kun likes you Kaoru!"

"You just said that a while ago…" Kaoru grumbled, drinking her juice, "But what do I care? You know how I hate men-"

"But WHY do you HATE men?" Misao scowled at her, "You never told me WHY! I've known you for four years now- jeeze!"

Kaoru just sat there silently, staring at her half finished bowl of ramen.

"I mean- why don't you start changing that damn habit of yours will 'ya!" Misao said hotly as she devoured her sandwich hastily, "One of the most popular and hottest guys in school likes YOU!"

"And… so does a hundred others…" Kaoru grumbled, looking don at her shaking fists on her lap, "Listen- I told you- I hate men! I can't stand them! They're just a bunch of nasty-cheating- cruel- dishonest- jerks that are utterly disloyal- obnoxious- conceited- stupid- freeloading- moneymakers! I don't mean Yahiko because he knows I'll surely beat him up if he turns like that- but the rest-"

"Not all of them are like that-"Misao protested as Kaoru scowled.

"Well- most of them are! 99.9! Each one of them has some nasty thing to hide- you can't trust them!" Kaoru muttered grumpily as she crossed her arms, "And I've had enough of them –thank you very much."

"Jeeze Kaoru- what's with you! Not all of them are like that- is it like- something that happened to you in the past or what!" Misao exclaimed but stopped in surprise; Kaoru's eyes were getting watery.

'Oh damn- what did I say now!' Misao cursed herself as she saw Kaoru angrily stare at the table. "Kaoru… I-"

"10 YEARS ISN'T ENOUGH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN THAT IDIOT CAUSED ME! DO YOU THINK I'D FORGIVE THAT WORTHLESS BASTARD FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME- FOR WHAT HE DID TO US!" Kaoru screamed, pounding the table in frustration as she stood up from her seat, "THEY'RE ALL THE SAME- EVERYONE OF THEM! I HATE THEM ALL!"

Misao's face had gone pale. She had never seen her friend like this before. She could feel Kaoru trying to stop herself from going out of control. She was trying her best to stop the tears building up in her eyes from falling. A lot of people where staring at them now. Before either of them could say another word, a group of guys walked up to them.

"Hey Misao! Hey Kaoru!" Sano exclaimed as Kaoru shot him a death glare, "Woah! What's up with you? Your eyes are like- all puffy and red!"

"Leave me alone you Baka Rooster head!" Kaoru cried, punching Sano hard on the face and running out of the cafeteria.

"Ite- Ite- Ite!" Sano groaned as he massaged his now bleeding nose.

"Um… what happened 'She was crying…' What did you do?" Kenshin asked from behind Sano as he noticed Yahiko speeding after Kaoru, "Yahiko just left to go after her…"

"I don't know… I think it's my fault…" Misao said, pouting, "Why do I always have to blab stupid things out! 'Even if I have know clue what I said to make her- cry!'"

"Yeah… you and your big mouth always blab stupid things out every single day you know…-"

"Shut up Sano- or I might make your face look much more disoriented than it is!" Misao scowled as Aoshi stepped up to her.

"Makimachi-san, we came looking for Seta-san- might you have any chance of seeing him?" Aoshi asked as Misao blushed.

"Um… no… actually…" Misao stammered at the sight of Aoshi.

Sano just sighed.

"Well- we still have a bit of time left- why don't we go look for him?" Sano suggested while wiping his bloody nose with his handkerchief.

"NANI! Matte! We can't look for Seta! I haven't finished my lunch yet!" Misao protested when she suddenly stopped.

"Did someone say my name?"

* * *

Yahiko found Kaoru sitting down under a huge shady tree in the school's botanical garden. She was hunched on her knees, stifling her cries.

"Kaoru-nee?"

"What the heck do you want?" Kaoru mumbled angrily, wiping the tears trickling down her face, "I don't want you here…"

"Is there something wrong?" Yahiko asked, handing her his handkerchief.

"No" she replied, taking his handkerchief from him.

"You've closed your mind and heart from me years ago Kaoru- I know that- so I can't read what's on your mind-" Yahiko mumbled, sitting down next to her, "But you're my sis- and I know something's bothering you- so spit it out-"

Kaoru just sighed, looking away from him.

"I remember before…" Kaoru mumbled stiffly as she heard Yahiko sigh.

"Is that why you were screaming like that a while ago?" Yahiko asked as Kaoru slowly nodded.

"I remember that night Yahiko…" Kaoru cried, hugging her knees closer to her, "I can't forget it again- I can hear him- I can hear them- I can hear it-"

-Flashback-

"I love you more than life itself babe…"

"I knew it! I knew it!" a tall woman with long black hair cried as an old, nearly bald old man with gray hair slammed the receiver of the phone in a hurry, "I knew it all along! How could you!"

"Shut up woman! Stop talking nonsense!" the man exclaimed as he stormed his way past her.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME- YOU TWO-TIMING LIAR!" the woman cried, grabbing hastily unto the old man's arm, "Who was it! Who was it! Tell me!"

"Get your filthy hands off me woman!" the man exclaimed, shoving his arm to the woman's chest, causing her to stumble to the ground, "Don't you dare touch me again!"

"Who was it! Was it Miyuki! Akane! Aya! Who! Who!" the woman cried, tears falling down her face.

"I told you to shut up! That was Hikari- but what the heck do you care about it!"

"How could you do this to me! I'M- YOUR- WIFE!" the woman cried, beating the man on the chest with her closed fists, "After all the things I've done for you!"

"You've done nothing for me you useless woman! Now be gone you baka worthless woman!"

"No! No! NO!" she cried as the man pushed her away from him again, letting her head hit the coffee table behind her.

"Stupid- I'll make it quick- Let's just hope you'll never feel this-" the old man sneered as he took out a pistol from his jacket pocket.

Unexpectedly, two six year old twins, a young girl with her black hair tied in a high ponytail, and a young boy with brown spiky hair, entered the living room.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san- we-" the younger looking Kaoru said when her eyes widened in shock.

Their feet were glued to the floor as their so-called father grinned an evil grin.

"DAME!" the twins cried, tears flowing down their faces.

BANG!

"OKAA-SAN!"

The twins ran to the side of their bloody mother, their clothes began to catch her blood which was now slowly spreading on the floor. They cried over their now dead mother, when they heard a click from behind them. The two kids turned to see their father, pointing the gun straight at them. Kaoru was too scared to move, her eyes were red with tears. She was turning pale at the sight of the gun in their father's hand.

"IIE!" Yahiko exclaimed hastily stepping in front of her sister with his hands stretched wide open, trying to shield his sister from their father. His eyes were still filled with tears.

"You two brats have seen too much!" the old man exclaimed as he tightened his grasp on the gun he was holding, "Such nosy little brats- Prepare to meet your mothers' fate-"

All of a sudden, a long shiny metal blade moved swiftly between them, hitting the pistol and cutting it in half.

"What the-"

The old nearly bald man dropped his broken gun in shock.

Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed the old man by the neck, throwing and pinning him over to a wall, choking him hard.

The twin's father frantically tried to get away from his attack.

"Uncle Hiko!" Kaoru cried as the tall black haired man with a muscular body snapped his eyes at them.

"Call the cops-" he barked angrily.

As the two kids ran to their kitchen for the phone, still crying over the whole incident. Hiko just glared daggers at the whimpering old man.

"How dare you! You worthless piece of shit! You even tried to kill the children!" Hiko exclaimed in rage as he threw the old man unto the floor.

He then released his hand that was choking his so-called relative and took out the katana from his sheath and pointed it at the old man.

"You're the one who's supposed to die- You're the one who's supposed to die after what you've done to my cousin!" he spat as the old man quivered in fear, "Fuck you- stupid old fart-head!"

"N-No! Y-You wouldn't!" the old man cried, holding unto Hiko's leg as he began to beg for mercy, "I-I didn't do anything!"

"Bastard! Let go of me! You worthless piece of scum!" Hiko angrily snapped as he kicked the man aside, "I can easily finish you off right here-right now…but I wouldn't…"

Suddenly, the sound of sirens filled the air. Hiko returned his sword to its sheath as he called out to the children, "Kaoru! Yahiko! Pack up some clothes and whatever else you want to bring- pack something light- Move!"

Little Kaoru and Yahiko came scurrying from the kitchen and up their bedrooms as the police charged in their home. Hiko just sneered at the twins' father and walked away.

* * *

"I can't believe it…" Kaoru cried, tears falling down her face again, "I can't believe- Otou-san would actually kill Okaa-san!"

"Shh- I can just hear them a bit…- Hmm…" Yahiko hissed, placing his ear by the door, "I think they're bringing Otou-san… to jail? He's under arrest!"

"Of course he's under arrest! Remember what Okaa-san taught us!" Kaoru snapped, trying to stop herself from crying, "Bad people go to jail- or get killed- then they all end up in hell!"

"Well- serves Otou-san right! He's the worst person in the world! He's so mean to us!" Yahiko agreed as he headed for his side of the room.

"Y-Yahiko-chan?"

"Nani Kaoru-san?" Yahiko asked, getting a small sports bag from under his bed, 'Hmm… I can't seem to read what's on her mind anymore…'

"What will happen to us?" his sister asked softly, getting some clothes from her closet, "Now that Otou-san's going to jail and- and- Okaa-san is… is-"

Suddenly, Kaoru started crying again. Yahiko looked up at her sadly and walked over to her. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I dunno… C'mon- don't cry… I hate seeing you cry…" Yahiko whispered to her as Kaoru slowly pulled away from him, "And you're supposed to be the eldest!"

"Promise me something onii-chan…" Kaoru mumbled, wiping tears from her eyes.

Yahiko just blinked at her in confusion.

"Don't you dare turn like Otou-san-"

"Of course not! Why the heck would I want to beat the heck out of my own kid like he did to me!" Yahiko grumbled as Kaoru smiled slightly.

"Guys are dumb… except you…" Kaoru said as Yahiko smirked.

"Don't forget Uncle Hiko too…" Yahiko said as Kaoru nodded.

She sighed as she turned back to her sports bag.

"But I wish… I wish Otou-san was the one who died…" Kaoru grumbled angrily, tears forming in her eyes again, "Okaa-san shouldn't have died- She just shouldn't have!"

"Are you two ready?"

"Uncle Hiko! The two kids exclaimed in surprise as their tall, broad shouldered uncle entered their room with a sword fastened on his belt.

"What! Not done yet!" their uncle said as he sat down on Kaoru's bed.

He turned his attention to Kaoru who was trying to rub her tears away. He raised a brow at her and sighed.

"Haven't I told you- I hate people crying!" He said to her as Kaoru slowly nodded her head, "Then stop it- You're acting like a weakling. You're mother wouldn't like that-"

Kaoru quickly looked away from her uncle and hastily began packing. Their uncle sighed, taking a swig of his sake from his sake bottle.

"Well, hurry up! We have to go soon!"

"Where are we going Uncle Hiko?" Yahiko asked curiously. Their uncle sighed as he took another sip from his sake bottle.

"First of all- we have to bury your mom… then we're moving out of here-" "Why?" the two children asked in unison as Hiko sighed.

"Why? Do you want to remember this place! The place where your mother died? The place where your father almost killed you?" their uncle asked as the two shook their heads, "I thought so… It's best if we leave all this behind and start over… okay?"

"Hai…"

-End of Flashback-

Yahiko wrapped Kaoru in his arms as she dissolved into tears.

"Oh Yahiko…" Kaoru cried as Yahiko patted her gently on the back.

"Hey… don't worry Kaoru… Everything's gonna be fine…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait… this chapter's a bit long… but… anyway; I'm just here to answer some reviews, ok? But I hope you liked this chapter… This is my second rk fic by the way… I'm just really an amateur… if you want to check out my first fic- the title is "To Draw A Sword" …. Thanks!)**

**Reignashii – Hey! Thanks again for the review! So happy! Thanks! Anyway, glad you liked the last chappie… here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Kenjutsu Priestess – HEY! Thanks for the review! Um… you know… I never really thought about it… I guess it really is a mix with Ranma and Love Hina in it! Hehehe… Well, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Kodora Fairy – Hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked my story so far! Hey- have a question- what's OOC? Or AU? Hehehe… I'm just really a beginner after all… hehehe… Hope you liked this chapter!**

**allin656 – Hey! Thanks for the review! Anyway… I hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Tomoe's Invitation

True to Your Heart

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Chapter 5

* * *

"There you are Sou-chan!" Sano exclaimed, jogging towards him, "We've been looking for you…"

"Huh? Why?"

"You see, this Friday, there's gonna be this martial arts club- since it's activity day of course…" Sano explained as he saw Soujiro's clueless face, "Do you know what Activity day is?"

"Um… Iie…" Soujiro said, shaking his head slightly while smiling.

"Jeeze… Yahiko's doing a bad job in being your guide…" Sano said with a sigh as Soujiro just scratched his head in embarrassment, "Activity Day is when all out classes are shortened so at the end of the day, we can have time to go to clubs!"

"C-Clubs?" Soujiro said as Sano sweat dropped.

"Ah- I can't believe this- I didn't mean it that way!" Sano exclaimed turning red, "You know-clubs… like a sports club or a martial arts club or a band club… those kinds of clubs!"

"Oh…" Soujiro said, scratching his head again in embarrassment.

"So you see… every Friday… we all have to go to a specific club for 45 minutes… no- wait… I think it's an hour... Anyway… This Friday is the day when we could all go and pick our clubs!"

"Oh… I see… So… you want me to join you? In the martial arts club?"

"Yup! Aoshi here said he'd join! I was hoping to ask both you and Kenshin at the same time just to explain it all just once-" Sano said sighing, "I guess I'll have to repeat it to him then…"

"I wanna join the MA Club!" Misao said pouting as Aoshi raised a brow at her.

"Well- anyway… sign up sheets for that club is on Thursday… they only allow a limited number of people to join… then they have the screening on Friday!" Sano explained, turning to Soujiro, "So- are you joining us?"

"Uh… I guess it wouldn't hurt to join… but I don't know any of that kung-fu stuff" Soujiro said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay- there are other divisions in club- that's one thing that makes it so cool! To tell you the truth… it's one of the most famous clubs in school!"

Suddenly, they heard the bell ring.

"Well, anyway- I'll just see you guys' later, okay?" Sano said, waving good bye to them.

* * *

Dismissal Time…

"Where's Himura?" Aoshi asked Sano as he shrugged.

"No clue… you're his classmates- why ask me?" Sano said with a sigh, "Anyway- where's Sou-chan? Oh- There you are- sorry- So… Have you seen him? Kenshin I mean…"

"Yes I have… He was talking to a teacher when I last saw him…" Soujiro replied as they turned to a corner.

"Why?"

"I dunno- he said we can just go ahead…" Soujiro replied, "Where's Kaoru-san anyway?"

"I dunno where that girl went… She just said she was coming home late…" Yahiko replied, getting out his keys.

Suddenly…

"Soujiro-san! Aoshi-san! Sanosuke-san!" a woman's voice said.

The guys turned around to see Tomoe walking towards them.

"What is your business here?" Aoshi asked stiffly as the young woman just tried to smile at him sweetly.

"I just came over to invite you guys to a party… I'll be having it this Saturday."

"Really! That's nice… What's the occasion?" Soujiro asked as Tomoe blushed.

"Um… It's just my birthday this Saturday…and… um… I just really wanted to invite you…"

"Eh? How about lil' Yahiko over here? You didn't seem to mention him… did you?" Sano asked smirking while patting Yahiko on the head.

"Quit it!" Yahiko barked, seizing Sano's hand and biting it.

"Ite! Baka Yahiko!" Sano exclaimed as he started running after Yahiko.

"Hmph… How can I invite such an animal to my birthday party?" Tomoe muttered, glaring at the fleeing Yahiko coldly.

Soujiro noticing this kindly said to her, "Yahiko-chan isn't always like this- he's a very nice guy once you get to know him… Ne, Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi just stared at Soujiro and Tomoe coldly and then looked away.

"I have no comments…" he mumbled as Tomoe sighed.

"Alright, I'm just inviting him because you asked me too…" she said, smiling at Soujiro, "Oh… and would you kindly tell Ken-san about my party too… I want him to attend too… But I couldn't find him after class… he just left so quickly…"

Tomoe blushed as Soujiro nodded.

"Arigato Soujiro-san…" she said, giving him a quick hug before she hastily left.

All of a sudden, Sano and Yahiko burst out laughing from behind Soujiro.

"That little viper's in love- with Soujiro!" Sano cried between laughs.

"Wahahaha! She really has a thing for Soujiro! I can't believe this!" Yahiko exclaimed, holding his stomach because of all his laughing, "I never thought that girl had a sweet side!"

TWACK!

Soujiro dusted his hands and started walking away from Yahiko and Sano who were lying on the floor with lumps on their heads.

"I'd rather not talk of these events…" Soujiro sighed, dusting off the dirt on his clothes.

"Me neither…" Aoshi said with a sigh as he and Soujiro headed into the dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Sayonara Misao-chan!" Kaoru said, waving good-bye as she started walking down the road to her dorm.

After a few seconds of walking…

"Argh! I can't take this! I'm so hungry!" Kaoru cried, falling to her knees, clutching her growling stomach, "I should've asked Misao for some food…I-need- to eat…"

"Here…"

To Kaoru's surprise, a double scoop of vanilla ice scream was suddenly presented in front of her.

"Huh?"

Kaoru looked up and saw Kenshin smiling, holding the ice cream out to her.

"You said you were hungry- didn't you Kaoru-dono?"

"EEWW! I'm not touching that! It's got your germs all over it!" Kaoru sneered, hastily getting up to her feet.

As she stepped away from Kenshin, her stomach suddenly growled louder. Kaoru blushed red, in embarrassment. She quickly turned away from Kenshin as her stomach lurched again in hunger.

To her surprise, she heard foot steps coming closer to her.

"Do you still want it?" Kenshin asked as Kaoru spun around to look at him in surprise.

She blushed red as Kenshin just smiled. Her azure eyes met his as he handed her the cone.

Kaoru stared silently at the ice cream then at Kenshin's lavender eyes. Kaoru's stomach growled again as she blushed redder. She sighed in annoyance, looking away from Kenshin.

"Um…I… I guess I should… you know… um… be thanking you or something?" Kaoru mumbled still blushing, scratching her head in embarrassment.

Kenshin just smiled and slowly shook his head.

"It's okay… I'm full anyway…" he said kindly as he started walking ahead of her, "You can have that one…"

He suddenly stopped and turned around to see Kaoru eating the ice cream while blushing.

"You seem to be hungry… what have you been doing anyway Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked softly.

Kaoru stood there silently, munching on her snack- trying to put on a straight face.

Kenshin sighed, slowly turning his back on her.

'Hmm… wonder why I even asked? Anyway… She just seems to loathe me so much, that she does…' Kenshin thought with a sigh, 'Hmm… why was I being nice anyway?'

He slowly shook his head, smiling weakly.

'She reminds me of someone though…'

"I went over to the gym with Misao to find our gym teacher…" Kaoru said hastily as she finished her ice cream with a blush on her face.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he turned to look at her in surprise.

"Uh… Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin said in embarrassment.

Kaoru blushed and tried to put on a curious look on her face.

"Um… Nani…" Kaoru mumbled as Kenshin took a few steps towards her, "Um…"

Kaoru blushed furiously, her heart beat was racing.

'What the-what the heck is he trying to do!' Kaoru thought trying to stop herself from blushing, 'Why am I feeling this way!'

"You- uh…" Kenshin began as she tried to step away from him.

'What the-'

"Um… You've got something…" Kenshin said, pointing his finger around his mouth, "Mostly around here…"

Kaoru flushed red, quickly wiping the white ice cream surrounding her mouth.

Suddenly, she turned to Kenshin and shot a death glare at him.

Kenshin looked at her blazing azure eyes as he sweat dropped.

"K-Kaoru-dono?"

"ARGH! I HATE YOU HIMURA!" Kaoru cried, swinging and hitting him with her heavy back pack as Kenshin tried to scurry away!

"ORO ORO ORO…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait… hope you liked this chapter! It's a bit short for my liking though… oh well… Anyway, thanks to everyone who gave me a review! I really appreciate it! Thanks!)**

**Answering reviews again!**

**flaming-amber – Hey! Thanks for the review! And yeah… I guess Kaoru does sound like Akane! How come I just noticed that now? Oh well… Hope you liked this chappie! Thanks for all the support!**

**Kenjutsu Priestess – hey! Thanks for another review! Thanks for all the support! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Mademoiselle Anime – HEY! Thanks for the review! Um… I dunno when I want Hiko to come back into the scene… I like it better when his gone- joke! Well… as of now… I dunno when, but I will put him in so… you'll just really have to wait… hehehe… anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Reignashii – Hey! Thanks for another review! I'm glad you liked the story so far… hehehe… anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter as well!**


	7. A Widdle Cwush on Widdle Kaoru

True to Your Heart

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Chapter 6

* * *

BAM!

"Huh? Kaoru-san?" Soujiro asked in surprise as Kaoru tossed an unconscious, swirly-eyed Kenshin, with big lumps on his head, on the floor.

"Stupid idiotic jerk!" Kaoru muttered as she stomped her way up to her room.

"Uh… what just happened?" Yahiko asked, poking the swirly-eyed Kenshin with his foot.

"Jou-chan's scary…" Sano mumbled as each one of them sweat dropped.

* * *

"Hmph! That guy is such a jerk- falling unconscious on the street, half-way from the dorm…" Kaoru muttered to herself as she threw her bag unto her bed, "And like- that was just my second punch on him! Jeeze! Is he a man or what!"

She dragged herself over to her closet as she chose a plain white shirt and gray jogging pants from it.

Suddenly…

"HEY JOU-CHAN! DINNER'S READY!"

"YEAH BUSU! DON'T KEEP THE FOOD WAITING!"

"YEAH! WHAT YAHIKO SAID!"

"SHUT UP ROOSTER-HEAD!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" Kaoru hollered as she folded her uniform neatly.

'I can't believe those two are at it again…' Kaoru thought, hearing the pounding and the clashing and the breaking of things from downstairs.

She carefully laid her uniform on a small stack of clothes in a small blue bin.

'I better remember to do that tonight…' She thought as she headed out of her room.

* * *

"This food smells good! I never knew you can cook!" Sano exclaimed as he started eating the food off his plate, "Mmm… Oishii! It's a gazillion times better than Kaoru's cooking!"

"I HEARD THAT ROOSTER HEAD!"

Sano suddenly spat out the food he was chewing, spraying it all over the person sitting in front of him.

BLAG!

"I- REALLY wish you hadn't done that!" Aoshi muttered coldly as he left the knocked-out Sano for the washroom to rinse off the icky yucky stuff off his hair.

"Hey- who's cooking?" Kaoru asked, stepping into the dining room.

"OH! Kaoru-dono! Glad you could join us!" Kenshin said from the kitchen, "I made us dinner tonight, that I have- I hope you'd gladly come and join us, that I do…"

Kaoru stared at him blankly as she saw the food laid out on the table. She gazed at it quietly for a few seconds, before her eyebrows narrowed.

"Why the heck should I! I'm perfectly fine without a guy's company- thank you!" Kaoru snapped, glaring daggers at him.

Everyone watched her as Kaoru hastily grabbed some food from the table before heading back upstairs.

"I'm getting out of here- losers…" Kaoru grumbled as she left.

There was silence for a few seconds.

Suddenly, they heard Sano groaning from the floor.

"Ite- what the heck happened?" Sano grumbled, getting to his feet while massaging his aching head.

"Oh- nothing much- Aoshi knocked you out, Kaoru came. Kenshin asked her to eat with us. She dumped the idea. Then she grabbed some food and left…" Yahiko said shrugging as he continued to eat his chicken leg.

"Feh- Why do you even try to be nice to her Ken-san?" Sano asked, twitching slightly from the pain on his head, "Damn that Aoshi- That stung man!"

"Were you saying something?" A cold voice crept from behind him.

Sano froze like a rock. He sweat dropped.

"Ah! Ahahahaha… Um… Nothing! Nothing!" Sano exclaimed, slowly turning to face Aoshi's cold gaze, 'I hate the way he looks at me- what's with his eyes!'

Aoshi raised a brow at Sano's face before sitting back down next to Soujiro.

"Hmm… Really guys… I think Kaoru-san's a very lovely girl…" Soujiro mumbled while blushing slightly.

"Ah? So- it's true then! You really like my sister!" Yahiko, who was sitting right across him, cried in surprise.

Suddenly, Kenshin came bustling into the dining room with a big bowl of freshly cut watermelon.

"Hey guys! What're you talking about?" Kenshin asked curiously as he sat down next to Yahiko.

There was silence in the room… except Kenshin's munching of his rice crackers.

Then suddenly…

"I can't believe you like her-" Aoshi mumbled, drinking his cha.

"What did she do to you Sou-chan!" Sano asked, laughing hard, "In all my years of knowing her- What did she do to you! Did she smack you hard to make you like her! Or did she drug you- Oh wait! Maybe she bribed you!"

Soujiro blushed red as Kenshin looked at them with a blank expression.

"Oro? I really can't seem to understand what you guys are talking about, that I can't…" Kenshin mumbled as he started chewing some braised beef, "What are you-mmm…. talking about? Mmm…"

"Aw… Sou-chan has a widdle cwush on widdle Kaowu-chan…" Sano teased, pretending to hug and kiss an invisible person.

BLAG!

A bokken hit Sano on the face while he fell unconscious to the floor.

"Soujiro-san!" Yahiko gasped in surprise as Soujiro put on a fake smile on his face, "Y-You-You hit him! And-And with a bokken too!"

"Ah… well… you see…" Soujiro stammered slightly, glancing at both Aoshi and Kenshin's stern faces.

"Aw… don't cry for me lil' Yahiko…" Sano sang as Aoshi hit him on the head.

"You sing like a crow…" Aoshi grumbled in annoyance as he took a sip from his cha.

"Anyway- don't worry about it Yahiko-chan!" Sano said, patting Yahiko on the back, "Your smart, handsome, lovable best friend is still alive-"

BLAG!

"AND WHO SAID YOU WERE SMART- HANDSOME AND LOVABLE! 'YUCK!' AND I WASN'T CRYING YOU BAKA ROOSTER HEAD!" Yahiko exclaimed angrily as he began chasing Sano around the first floor.

"Ah… G-Gomen…" Soujiro said apologetically, sitting back down on his seat, "It's… um… just that..."

"I thought you weren't good in showing emotions?" Aoshi mumbled, peering at Soujiro coolly, "Himura-san… you did tell me that, didn't you?"

"Hai…"

"Then tell me why he just lost his temper…" Aoshi mumbled as Kenshin and he looked at Soujiro.

"Um… I…"

"I am sure we can talk about this some other time, that I am…" Kenshin said smiling as the three of them looked up to see both Sano and Yahiko entering the dining room, looking quite tired.

"I told you! I told you running on an empty stomach was a bad idea!" Yahiko said, sticking his tongue out at Sano.

"What are you talking about- I ate something you little shrimp- it's you're fault we both had to run!" Sano yelled at him as Yahiko made a face at him, "Why- I ought to-"

"Oro? I think it's best if you two will finish your food, that I do…" Kenshin said as Sano sat back down on his seat angrily.

Yahiko followed soon after and the two began eating once again.

"Mmm…Hey Soujiro!" Sano said, grabbing his second chicken leg, "You've got a snazzy move back there with that bokken of yours 'Even though I don't really know where that bokken came from…'"

"Gomen nasai Sano-san…" Soujiro said, sighing, "I didn't mean that to happen…"

"That's okay… I'm not dead anyway…" Sano said jokingly as the rest of them sweat dropped, "Uh… never mind… BUT! It's good you used the flat side of that bokken of yours… it really made it a little less painful that it ought to be… am I right?"

Soujiro sighed and slowly nodded.

"Oro? But you have a really red mark there…" Kenshin pointed out as Sano scoffed.

"HA! That's nothing! I've been in much more worse conditions that this- 'And every single one of them included Jou-chan…'" Sano laughed as all of them sweat dropped.

"Demo Sou-san… I didn't know you study kenjutsu!" Yahiko beamed in awe as Soujiro just smiled.

"Um… yeah… I guess you can say that…" Soujiro said, scratching his head in embarrassment, "I'm not really good at it though…"

"So- do you two study kenjutsu too?" Yahiko asked curiously as Kenshin froze and Aoshi just shrugged.

"Yeah… so?" Aoshi mumbled as Yahiko blinked at him in confusion.

He stared at Aoshi and then at Kenshin for a while as Sano started eating up the watermelons.

"WOW! This is good!" Sano commented as Kenshin smiled.

"Hey! Leave me some of those!" Yahiko complained, snatching the bowl of watermelons from Sano.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK YOU BRAT!" Sano exclaimed, trying to grab the bowl back from Yahiko.

"Oro? Um… Just leave some for Kaoru-dono- she didn't have her share when she took off like that…" Kenshin said, eating some rice.

"Really Kenshin! Why do you insist on being nice to that Busu!" Yahiko asked as Soujiro protested, "She's a beautiful young woman! Why do you insist that she should not have anyone liking her!"

"Guys? Settle down will you!" Kenshin said, scratching his head in confusion, "I just merely think that we should all be friendly to each other, that I do…"

"By the way-" Yahiko said, drinking up some soup, "Tomorrow is laundry day! So- Who's it gonna be!"

"HUH?" Kenshin, Soujiro and Aoshi said at the same time.

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hm? What're you all staring at?" Kaoru asked angrily as she marched into the kitchen with her empty plates, "You better finish up your food- or it'll be going to the flies-"

Sano then stood up from his seat, quickly heading to the kitchen. Everyone watched him as Sano took out a piece of bond paper off the refrigerator.

"You see guys- around here- we share chores- so we divide it between all of us equally…"

"Yeah right- equally yourself…" Kaoru said sarcastically as Sano sweat dropped.

"Ahahahaha…" Sano said with a sheepish grin on his face, "It's not my fault you're the only girl here Jou-chan…"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Can we just get this over with?" Aoshi grumbled as Sano shrugged.

"Yeah Rooster head- you're so slow…" Yahiko asked, finishing the last watermelon.

"Hey! You ate all the watermelon!" Sano pouted, crumpling the paper he was holding into a ball and throwing it at Yahiko.

The others stared at him as Sano sweat dropped.

"Ahahahaha…" Sano said, scratching his head in embarrassment, noticing Kaoru's eyes twitch in anger, "Ahahahaha- I think I'll just go get another paper…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!… hope you liked this! It's still a bit short for my liking though… oh well… Anyway, thanks to everyone who gave me a review! I really appreciate it! Thanks!)**

**Answering reviews again!**

**Kenjutsu Priestess – Hey! Thanks for another review! Aw… you poor thing… it does hurt if you get hit by a back pack- especially if it's filled with hard bound books… (Flinches at the memory a few moths ago…) well… anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Rain angst – Hey! Another review! Thanks! Lol! Glad I've got such a good reviewer! Lol! Well, glad you liked the last chapter! I agree that Kenshin and Kaoru are quite good for each other… they are the perfect match! Hehehe… but I think you'll hate me after this chappie (Runs away from things being thrown at her! –ooh… was that a cat she just threw!-) joke… hehehe… anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**allin656 – hey! Thanks for those reviews! I'm so glad you answered my question! Hahaha… I was really beginning to wonder what those acronyms meant- I think I need to widen my vocabulary… -shrugs- Anyway… glad you liked my other chapters! Oh… and about how long this story's gonna be? Not sure really… in my original work- which I wrote down in one of my notebooks- I'm already writing my chapter 41 I think… but It's just short chapters, some are shorter than this one… so I'm thinking that I'm going to merge a lot of those chapters to make them longer… ehehehe… anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**NO NAME – Hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked my story so far! Hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**Mademoiselle Anime – HEY! Thanks for another review! Glad you liked the last chapter! And really… you don't have to thank me… I'm the one who's supposed to be thanking you guys… anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Reignashii – Hey! Thanks for another review! Lol! You're being such a good reviewer! Anyway, Hiko… hmm… dunno, lot's of people asking me that… But I'm not putting him in the next chapter just yet! I want it to be a surprise… wehehehehehe… anyway, here's an update! Hope you liked it!**


	8. CHORES!

True to Your Heart

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Chapter 7

* * *

"Okay! I'm back!"

"About time too…"

"Yeah… did it really have to take you 30 minutes to find a pen and paper?"

"Ahahahaha…" Sano said in embarrassment as the rest sweat dropped.

"CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH ALREADY!" Kaoru snapped angrily as Sano backed away from her in surprise.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh! You don't have to shout Jou-chan!" Sano muttered as Kaoru just crossed her arms in annoyance, "Hey- remember that all chores are a full schedule, okay?"

"Hai…" everyone said at the same time.

Sano sighed.

"Okay- first… um… cooking- Who's doing all the cooking!" Sano mumbled.

"Kenshin- no doubt!" Yahiko exclaimed, "He's a way better cook that Kaoru anyway!"

"Oro!"

"Shut up! If you really hate my cooking that much- Why don't you try to cook for yourself then!" Kaoru snapped angrily as Yahiko made a face at her.

"BUSU!"

"Arghh! I'm gonna kill you!" Kaoru yelled as Sano sweat dropped.

"Guys! I'm trying to work for once here!" Sano grumbled as Kaoru glared at him and turned her back from him, "Anyway- next is… the dishes… who's doing the dishes?"

"I can do that!" Soujiro said, smiling widely as Sano wrote Soujiro's name down on the paper.

"Hmm… okay… then… who can sweep the dorm for us?" Sano asked as Kaoru walked towards Yahiko and raised his hand high up in the air, "Alright! Good going Yahiko-chan!"

"ACK!" Yahiko exclaimed as Kaoru snickered from behind him, "Why me!"

"'Cuz you raised your hand baka…" Sano grumbled as Yahiko scowled.

"But-But-But-" Yahiko stammered in horror as he turned his angry face to Kaoru.

Kaoru just laughed.

"This is all your fault!" Yahiko hissed to Kaoru.

Kaoru made a face at him.

"Nyeh! Nyeh! Watcha gonna do! Beat me up to pieces!" Kaoru jeered as a vein popped out of Yahiko's head.

Sano sighed in annoyance as the others watched the twins bicker their hearts out.

"Guys! Quit it! - We still need someone to sweep the backyard…" Sano complained in annoyance.

Suddenly, silence filled the room.

Sano sweat dropped.

"Okay- fine- I'll do it…" Sano grumbled in annoyance as he wrote his name down on the paper, "Just because I'm good today doesn't mean I'll really do all this work…"

"Just shut up rooster head…" Kaoru hissed as Yahiko began to scratch his head in confusion.

"Wait- Hold on! Who's gonna buy all the food Kenshin needs for cooking?" Yahiko asked as Sano scratched his head too.

"Oh yeah- I forgot…" Sano said, shrugging when Kenshin raised his hand up, "Uh? What is it Ken-san?"

"I can get the food I need for cooking, that I can…" Kenshin said as Sano nodded.

"Okay- but you're sure doing a lot Ken-san…" Sano said, scribbling Kenshin's name down on the paper, "Anyway… Who's mowing the lawn?"

"I am…"

Everyone turned to Aoshi in surprise.

"Wow… I never knew you can do chores…" Sano said in disbelief as Aoshi just gave him a cold stare, "Ookay… never mind… moving on… Who's going to feed the fishes out in the pond outside?"

"I am…"

Everyone turned again in surprise at Aoshi.

"What?" Sano said in disbelief as he walked over to Aoshi.

"Are you really Aoshi?" Sano asked, peering closely at him, "Are YOU!"

BLAG!

"Stop staring at me like that…" Aoshi grumbled, turning his back away from him.

"Ow…"

"Okay- I'm taking over…" Yahiko said, picking up the pen and paper from Sano's hands, "Okay… what else was on that old list… oh yeah! Who's cleaning the toilets?"

There was silence in the room. Yahiko sighed and shrugged.

"Oh well… I guess Sano would just have to do it…" Yahiko chuckled slightly as he began scribbling on the paper, "Next… Cleaning of the bath house!"

"I'll do the girl's side- obviously…" Kaoru grumbled as Soujiro quickly interrupted, "I could do the male's side!"

"Okay- you… and… Nee-san…" Yahiko mumbled, writing their names down, "Next… Laundry!"

"I can do the laundry, that I can…" Kenshin replied as Kaoru turned red.

"What! NO WAY! I don't trust you!" Kaoru snapped angrily at Kenshin.

"Hey busu! Calm down will you! If you don't want him to do it- then do it yourself!" Yahiko said as Kaoru glared at him, "Besides- he'll just be going door-to-door asking if you want to let him do the laundry… Just like when it was with Sano before…"

"Humph- baka" Kaoru muttered, turning away from him.

"Jeeze…" Yahiko said with a sigh, scribbling Kenshin's name down on the paper, "You've got a lot of chores here Kenshin…"

"I like helping around…" Kenshin smiled.

"Well… Who can throw the garbage out for us?" Yahiko asked as Sano began to rub his aching head.

"Hey… where am I?" Sano mumbled as Kaoru glared at him.

"Where do you think you baka rooster head?" Kaoru muttered as Sano scowled.

"What! What did I do!" Sano exclaimed as Yahiko sighed.

"Okay- If no one's gonna answer my question-"

"Why don't you just do it?" Aoshi mumbled as Sano blinked in confusion.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Sano asked, scratching his head in bewilderment.

Yahiko sighed.

"Fine- I'll throw the garbage-" Yahiko grumbled as Sano began laughing.

"Hahaha! The new garbage man of the dorm!" Sano exclaimed while laughing as Yahiko hit him on the head.

"You're forgetting- you were the garbage man for three years in a row- before these guys came…" Yahiko chuckled as Sano scowled.

"Humph… this is pointless…" Kaoru said, rolling her eyes.

She crossed her arms and turned her attention to Yahiko.

"Was that all in the list?" she asked as Yahiko peered down at the paper in his hand.

"Uh… yeah… why?"

"Figures…" Kaoru mumbled as she headed out of the dining room, "I'm leaving…"

When Kaoru fled upstairs, Yahiko sighed, placing the pen and paper down on the table. He sighed again as he placed his empty dishes on the kitchen sink.

"I better go too… I need some rest for tomorrow…"

"Nande?" Kenshin asked, putting his plate on the sink.

"Um… because I have Kendo practice tomorrow…" Yahiko sighed as Aoshi took the paper from the table and pinned it on the refrigerator.

"Ooh! I forgot!" Sano said, hitting his forehead with his palm.

He turned to Kenshin and grinned goofily.

"Yukishiro is inviting you to her birthday party on Saturday…"

"Oro? Yuki-shiro?" Kenshin asked in confusion as Yahiko rolled his eyes.

"You know- the snobbish stuck up girl who was stalking you guys on the first day of class!" Yahiko said as Kenshin blinked a dozen times.

"Oh! Her! The one with the pale looking skin?" Kenshin asked, scratching his head in embarrassment, "The one who gave me her phone number? Even though I hadn't asked for it, that I hadn't?"

Sano nodded.

"Yup! You're lucky too- she doesn't give out her number to anyone so easily… since she's rich and all…" Sano explained with a shrug as Soujiro got all the remaining dishes from the table, "She must like the three of you a lot…"

"Um… can you guys move out of the way please?" Soujiro asked, "You're blocking the entrance to the kitchen… these things are really heavy you know…"

* * *

11 pm…

"Gosh… those guys snore so loud… I could hear them all the way from here!" Kaoru grumbled to herself as she jabbed her pillow over to her ears.

After a minute or two…

"ARGH! They're all fit to sleep outside like dogs!" Kaoru cursed silently as she got out of bed.

She sighed as she glanced over to the small blue bin standing in the corner of her room.

"Well… I guess I better do this… now that they woke me…"

Kaoru reached for her blue laundry basket and quietly tip-toed down the hall.

'Agh! I can't believe Sano could snore so loud!' Kaoru thought in annoyance as she sneaked past Sano's room and hurriedly tiptoed down the stairs.

She slowly walked through the dark dining room and opened a door right across the washroom in the back.

To her surprise, she saw a red head guy crouched over a big round container with a lot of soap suds on his hair.

"Himura!" Kaoru softly hissed as he turned to meet her azure eyes.

"Oro? It's good to see you here Kaoru-dono, that it is…" he replied, giving her a friendly smile.

Kaoru knitted her eyebrows together as she stared nervously at his lavender eyes.

"Wha- What the heck are you doing here- and so late at night!" Kaoru demanded as Kenshin just shrugged.

"I'm doing the laundry, that I am…" he replied, showing her his wet red gi.

Kaoru blushed red, looking away in embarrassment.

"I-I don't need to see your under wear- or clothes- or whatever you've got in there!" Kaoru stammered, hastily turning her back on him.

"May I ask what you are doing up so late Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, rinsing his clothes with some water.

"It's really none of your business Himura!" Kaoru exclaimed hotly as Kenshin stood up from the small wooden seat he was sitting on, "And why are you hand-washing all your clothes! There's a washing machine here for crying out loud! Or maybe you don't know how to use one?"

"Iie Kaoru-dono… It is not that I do not know how to use a washing machine, that it is not…" Kenshin replied, squeezing the water out of his wet clothes, "It's just that… I am quite used to washing my clothes with my hands, that I am… besides- I feel quite relaxed when I do the laundry this way, that I do…"

Kaoru turned to Kenshin in annoyance, raising a brow at him.

"Y-You like doing the laundry! 'That's new…'" Kaoru said, looking at him in disbelief, "That's stupid- Laundry is stupid- I hate doing it- It's too tiring…"

"Um… I can do that laundry for you, if you would permit it, that I can…" Kenshin suggested as Kaoru scowled.

"Eew! No way! Pervert! I'd never let you do that!" Kaoru cried as Kenshin shrugged.

"It was just an offer to lighten your burdens Kaoru-dono.. Nothing more, nothing less…" Kenshin replied, "But if you would change your mind, I am always here to help, that I am…"

"In your dreams Himura!" Kaoru said, scowling yet again as Kenshin carried his basket of wet clothes from the floor.

"Well then… A pleasant night to you Kaoru-dono…" he said kindly as he opened the door in front of him, "I hope you would have a good night's rest… you do need to save your energy for tomorrow… that you do… "

As Kenshin silently left the room, Kaoru just stared blankly at the laundry she was carrying.

"Baka- that was the weirdest way of saying good night I have ever heard- but what the heck does all that junk, he's been babbling about, mean!" Kaoru muttered to herself as she headed for the only washing machine in the room.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys! Here's the chapter 8! I hope you guys liked this! This chappie is a bit longer that the last chappie I posted… I really think that this chappie doesn't make any sense though… oh well…**

**Anyway, to everyone out there who's been patient with me and who gave me a review! I really appreciate it! Thanks a lot! (-x) hehehe…)**

**Hey guys! I'm answering all your beloved reviews again!**

**Reignashii – hey! Thanks again for a review! Um… about the party… you'll have to wait and see… I can't really say… those two love birds are just so dense sometimes… even in the rk series… ehehehehe… joke… anyway, I hope you liked this chapter- and don't worry, your questions will soon be answered… when I finish typing down that specific chapter about it… hehehe… so just wait a bit, ok? Ehehehe…. I'm too evil sometimes… gomen… ehehehe…**

**Mademoiselle Anime – hey! Thanks for another review! Glad you liked the story so far… I don't know if I have to change the genre to romance and humor since lot's of my readers say that it's funny… hmm… oh well… anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Lol o.**

**Kenjutsu Priestess – hey! Thanks for another review! Aw… I fell sorry for you… maybe we can ask shishio to lend you some bandages? Hehehe… joke! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter… I think it's a bit weird though… but, oh well… hehehe…**

**Hannah Parker – hey! Thanks for another review! Well, I just hope you like this chapter! Lol! Hehehe… thanks for the encouragement!**

**AmayaSaria – hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you liked my story so far! I hope you like this chappie too! -**

**allin656 – hey! Thanks for another review! Yup… 41 chappies are really long, but I'm gonna combine some since the others are really just too short for my liking… hehehe… lol… anyway, I have a question… someone told me that I should pair up Soujiro with Shura- the only problem is, I don't even know who shura is! Is she some kind of extra character or something? Ehehehe… I seem to be a bad fan- waah! –Whacks herself with a bokken! - Ouch… anyway… I hope you like this chapter… I'll try to update as soon as I can, cuz I happen to like the next chapter… ehehehe… you'll just have to wait for it a bit though… ehehehehe… gomen… but thanks so much for the encouragements!**

**NO NAME – hey! Thanks for another review! Rivalry? Between Kenshin and Soujiro! Are you reading my mind? –Raises a brow- joke! Ehehehe… yah… but they haven't realized it yet I guess… maybe in the upcoming chapters… -smiles slyly- ehehehe… anyway! Thanks for the encouragement! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Rain angst – Hey! Thanks for another review! Aw… I'm touched! Thanks! Glad you think it's funny- lots of my readers say my story is funny… maybe I should change the genre to humor instead of action… hmm… oh! About Kenshin and Yahiko asking about kenjutsu, um… I'll explain that… in another chapter… you'll just have to wait… ehehehe… I'm so evil! Joke… I wanna keep my readers guessing! Ehehehe… well, anyway… I hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Swords and Notes

True to Your Heart

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Chapter 8

* * *

4 am…

Hinata Dorm's Backyard…

'Ah-Damn… I feel so sleepy…' Kaoru thought, yawning and stretching her arms, 'Hmph… I guess I should've listened to that guy-"

All of a sudden, Kaoru blushed and shook her head like crazy!

'YUCK! NO WAY! EEW! Why the heck did I even think that!'

She gripped her bokken tighter and sighed. She focused her attention at the leaves falling from the tree before her. As each one fell, she'd swish her bokken to cut each of them in half.

'Ah- not as good as my sokabattou when cutting things… but it still seems to work… good thing the leaves are big enough…' Kaoru thought as she walked over to the tree, 'I'd better use my sokabattou then if I'm going to finish my training…'

She sighed as she picked up a sheathed sword leaning on the tree trunk.

'But… I never use this in training… I only used this… on the day I bought it…' Kaoru mumbled to herself, 'This thing is too expensive to use for practice anyway…'

She sighed as she shook her head angrily.

'No! I have to use it now- or I'll never learn how to use it…' She snapped at herself as she unsheathed her sokabbattou, "Agh… I never knew this was so heavy…"

She backed away from the tree and positioned her sword over her head. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew towards her side.

'Agh! Stupid wind- making my life harder will ya!'

She dashed to her right to cut a dozen leaves being blown farther away by the wind.

'ARGH! This thing's so heavy!'

She leaped up on a wooden bench placed outside the bath house and jumped to the air.

Suddenly, the wind blew once more. The leaves Kaoru was trying to go after were now being blown towards her.

Immediately, she cut every leaf that went past her in a blink of an eye before landing back on the ground.

She panted a bit as she steadied herself with her sokabattou.

'Next time- I'm not training with leaves- never again- stupid leaves- and I missed a couple when I jumped after those- Argh! I hate this kind of training!' she thought in annoyance, 'Maybe I can train with the fish- except they'll kill me if I accidentally kill it…'

She sighed as she slowly looked up at the balcony before her.

'Strange…' she thought, putting her sword back into its sheath, 'When I went jumping up in the air like that- I thought I saw something over there…'

She sighed and shrugged the thought away. She walked over to the tree and sat down under it. She leaned on the trunk of the tree and slowly closed her eyes.

'I'll just think of something else tomorrow…' she thought with a sigh.

Very soon, she was fast asleep.

* * *

"That's one head-strong girl…" a red head man mumbled to himself, stepping out to the balcony, 'She really is one good swordsman… She nearly caught me watching her…'

"And yet… it seems like she's already asleep…" he mumbled to himself as he jumped down to the yard without any sound, just like the stealth of a cat.

Cautiously, he approached the sleeping woman under the tree and waved his hand over to her face.

'Yup- she's fast asleep alright…' he thought as he noticed the sheathed sword in her hand and the bokken lying next to her.

'She has a sokabattou…' he thought, 'but how did she happen to have one?'

He took the sokabattou slowly from her hands quite carefully so as not to wake her up. He unsheathed the sokabattou and looked at it carefully.

'No doubt about it… it's a sokabattou alright…' he mumbled, sheathing the sword again, '… She reminds me so much of someone…'

He sighed as he placed the sokabattou and the bokken in the belt of his hakamas.

Silently, he carried the sleeping woman in his arms- bridal style. The sleeping woman stirred slightly. He looked down on her sleeping face and smelled her sweet scent.

'She smells- like jasmine…' he thought as he blushed, 'Jasmine…'

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

"Argh! Stupid alarm clock!" Kaoru muttered, banging on the snooze button on her clock.

In annoyance, she tucked her head beneath her bed covers and closed her eyes to get more sleep.

But all of a sudden- she sat up and hastily removed the covers off her.

'What the- ALARM CLOCK! What the heck am I doing back here!' she gasped as she stood up from her bed and looked around her room, 'How the heck did I get here! W-Wasn't I down at the yard just this morning!'

She looked down at her clothes and noted that it was her training gi and hakamas. She turned to her desk, and found both her sokabattou and bokken on it.

'Okay… I'm still in my training clothes… and my swords are here…'

She sighed as she sat back down on her bed.

'Strange… I must have walked in my sleep or something this morning…' Kaoru thought yawning sleepily as she checked the time.

Her eyes suddenly widened.

"NANI! 7 am already!"

* * *

"Where is that girl!" Yahiko grumbled, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth, "And I'm supposed to be the one who's so lazy to get up!"

"Oh… she's coming, that she is…" Kenshin mumbled, washing the dishes.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash.

"Ite! Ite! Ite!"

"Nani? What happened to you busu!" Yahiko asked, quickly helping Kaoru to her feet.

"Um… Gomen… I just… slipped down the stairs…" Kaoru mumbled in pain, rubbing her aching back.

"Um… Guys- we've got 5 more minutes 'til the bell rings, that we do…" Kenshin explained, wiping his hands on a cloth.

Kaoru looked up at him, then at Yahiko.

"Where are the others?" she asked as she saw Kenshin pick up his bag on the kitchen counter.

"They left already busu…" Yahiko grumbled as he went over to the door and opened it, "Well? C'mon! We'll be late if we don't go now!"

* * *

As they dashed out the dorm, Yahiko was so surprised to see how fast Kenshin and Kaoru could run!

'As if they had God-like speed!' Yahiko thought as he tried to run after them.

As they entered the school grounds- everything was quiet.

"Damn! We're late!" Kaoru groaned as they slowed down to a jog, "This is all my fault…"

"C'mon- before we get into more trouble…" Yahiko mumbled, tugging on Kaoru's arm.

To his surprise, Kaoru suddenly fell to her knees.

"K-Kaoru!"

'Agh… I don't feel so good…'

Kaoru's head was throbbing, her stomach was growling, her body was aching and her vision was getting blurry. She groaned as she went falling to the ground- when she felt a strong arm catching her.

Kaoru squinted a bit as she felt herself being carried by a pair of strong arms.

'An x…' she thought as she fell to a deep sleep.

* * *

"The nurse said it might be lack of food- or lack of sleep- or it might just be stress…"

"Gee… what're we going to do now Ken-san? We're seriously late for our first class!"

"I can go over to the principal to tell them that we're here… that I can…"

"Sure… I'll wait here… just to see if my sis wakes up…"

* * *

'Hn…Who- Who's talking? Argh! My head's throbbing!'

Kaoru stirred as she tried to shade her eyes from the light.

"Hmmm…."

"Oh! You're awake! Good!" came Yahiko's voice as Kaoru's vision cleared.

"Wh-Where am I?" Kaoru asked as Yahiko helped her sit up.

"In the clinic of course- can't you see that?" Yahiko said, giving her a glass of water to drink, "You passed out this morning…"

"I-I did!" Kaoru stammered in disbelief as a nurse came bustling towards her with a tray in her hands, "H-How?"

"Jeeze- what do you mean how-" Yahiko hissed at her when the nurse suddenly arrived.

"Eat up girl!" the nurse said, handing her a bright yellow banana and a tablet.

Kaoru quickly drank the medicine while Yahiko peeled the banana for her.

"A-Arigato…" Kaoru mumbled, getting the banana from him.

Suddenly, a guy with flaming red hair and lavender eyes entered the school clinic.

He looked up at Kaoru and smile at her. Kaoru blushed and noticed the scar on his face.

'The x…'

"It's nice to see you awake Kaoru-dono, that it is…" he said as he waved up three yellow slips, "Though… I don't really think you'd like to hear this unfortunate news, that I don't…"

"Oh no… Not the yellow form…" Kaoru groaned as Yahiko snatched the yellow slips from Kenshin.

"Oro?"

"Yup- it's the yellow form alright…" Yahiko sighed, reading writing on the paper, "We've got… 20 hours of- of- of- of GARBAGE PICKING! YUCK!"

"Eew…" Kaoru said in disgust, biting into her banana.

"Um… Yahiko… we have 20 minutes to reach our second class, that we have…" Kenshin said, checking his watch.

"Oh… okay…" Yahiko said as he got his bag from the floor, "We're just having music anyway…"

"Matte! I'm going with you guys!" Kaoru said, getting off the bed.

"Nani! No way! Are you stupid! You're strength hasn't returned yet- you're still tired!" Yahiko exclaimed, catching Kaoru, who was about to fall back to the bed.

"J-Just leave me alone! I can do this!" Kaoru insisted, pushing Yahiko away from her, "I'm not a baby you know! I am NOT a weakling!"

"SHH! THIS IS A CLINIC! NOT A WRESTLING RING!" a nearby nurse snapped as she walked away from them.

"I'm sure Kaoru-dono can take care of herself, that I am…" Kenshin said as Kaoru snatched her back from the table next to her bed.

"I don't need your charity Himura!" Kaoru barked as she stomped her way out of the clinic.

* * *

Music…

"Kaoru! There you are! What happened to you!" Misao asked, running over to Kaoru, "You look so tired! Why'd you just come in now!"

"Uh… hi Misao…"

Then, Kenshin as Yahiko entered the music room with Sano along their side.

"I- I'll just explain it to you later…" Kaoru whispered to her as the music teacher entered the room.

* * *

"I see we've got the three new students here… Well, I'm Houji-sensei, and I'm your music teacher for this year…" he said, eyeing his students curiously.

He walked over to the three new students and asked, "Tell me- do any of you play any kind of instrument?"

"I used to play a bit of the bamboo flute, that I did…" Kenshin answered as the teacher smiled.

"Good! You'll be fine- You'll be playing a flute this year…" the teacher said, turning to one of his students, "Kamiya-san- since I know you are one of the most excellent flutists in this class, I'd like you to give some lessons to Himura-san- but we'll discuss this after class"

Kaoru looked at the teacher with shock and disgust in her eyes.

'Not him again!'

She groaned as Aoshi raised his hand up.

"Sensei- I know how to play a bit of drums and a bit of the tambourine…" Aoshi said as the teacher nodded.

"Okay- I wish Shigure-san would be your tutor, since he's one of the best percussionists in this class- but since he's absent… I guess Makimachi-san can teach you how to play every percussion instrument we have… but we still have to discuss the matter after class…"

"Sensei, can I be a flutist too?" Soujiro asked as the teacher looked up at him questioningly.

"Have you played any kind of flute before?" the teacher asked as Soujiro sadly shook his head, "Is there any other instrument you know how to play?"

Soujiro slowly shook his head as the teacher sighed.

"Very well… I would ask Kamiya for this job…"

Suddenly, Kaoru froze to a rock. Soujiro's eyes widened

"…But I've already assigned her to Himura… so… Yukishiro can teach you… she's also a very good flutist… but- just to remind the 6 of you… we still have to discuss this matter after class- before you go to lunch…"

Kaoru breathe a sigh of relief as Soujiro sighed in disappointment.

* * *

"NO HIMURA! That was B you played! Not B flat?" Kaoru hissed, fixing Kenshin's fingers on his brand new flute, "Remember- It's finger1, thumb 2 and Finger 7, okay? It's right there in the chart the teacher gave you!"

"Oro?" Kenshin said, blowing through the mouth piece of the flute, "Was that better Kaoru-dono?"

"Yeah, better… Now play that half note… half notes are always equal to two beats, okay?" Kaoru explained as Kenshin did as he was told, "Good! Now you're learning fast!"

"Iie… it's all thanks to you Kaoru-dono, that it is…" Kenshin said smiling at Kaoru as she blushed.

"Just- just shut up first- let's start with quarter notes… and the whole and half rests…"

"Oro?"

* * *

"Iie Soujiro-san… It's finger 1 & 7, that's C- you're playing B!" Tomoe explained as Soujiro played the correct note, "Wonderful! You'll be as good as any of us soon!"

Soujiro sighed, glancing over to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"I wish I was in Himura-san's place though…" Soujiro mumbled as he quickly looked up at Tomoe, "I mean- gomen… It's not that I don't like you or anything Yukishiro-sama…"

"Iie- it's okay…" Tomoe said, moving her chair closer to Soujiro's, "I don't really mind- lot's of guys chase around that tomboy- I don't really know why…"

"I'm just… well… I don't even know if she'll notice me now that I know she hates boys… I've got no chance at all…"

"You know Soujiro-san.. I can help you if you want…" Tomoe said, slyly, smiling at Soujiro, "I'm sure you won't hesitate if you're so desperate with her… 'Fall for it- just like everyone…'"

Soujiro looked at her curiously as he looked away from her. He sighed as he glanced at Kaoru and Kenshin sitting together, side-by-side.

"Gomen Yukishiro-sama… But I can't…" Soujiro said, gloomily, "Ms. Kamiya'll never care… I couldn't do anything about it… and neither can you…"

"Well… if you still want my help… I'm always glad to help you out…" Tomoe said softly, giving a quick kiss on his forehead.

At the same time, the bell rang…

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_**(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Gomen for such a late update! Right now, I'm currently trying to study my French! But I still don't get it! It's either I'm dumb or I can't seem to memorize anything… hehehe… I'm so mean to myself… hehehe… gomen… anyway, I hope you like this chappie… I think it's a bit weird, but… oh well… what do you guys think about it? REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews for the last few chapters! I can't really believe a lot of people like my fic! I'm so happy! Ehehehe… anyway, that's all I can say for now! Hope you won't get mad at me if I start doing late updates! School's near- summer's almost OVER! Waah!**_

_**Anyway- I'll say this again- I hope you like this chapter!)**_

_**I'm answering all your wonderful reviews! Ehehehehe…**_

**Kenjutsu Priestess – hey! Thanks for another review! Hehehe… aw, poor Sano, he got lumps on his head… let's call Megumi! I'm sure she won't mind patching Sano up… hehehe…. Anyway, hope you liked this chappie!**

**Reignashii – hey! Thanks for another review! Glad you liked the last chappie! I hope you'll like this chappie too! It's a bit longer than the last chappie… I think…**

**Hannah Parker – hey! Thanks for the review! And what's with the cradle of hell? Are we talking about Ranma all of a sudden? Joke! Anyway, Hope you like this chapter!**

**rain angst – hey! Thanks for another review! You already know about Kenshin and the kenjutsu thing! Ah? Can you read my mind? Hehehe… joke… glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you'll like this one as well!**

**allin656 – hey! Thanks for another review! Kaoru'll be nicer to Kenshin… don't worry… hehehe… you just have to see when that'll happen… hehehe… Oh! And thanks about the info on Shura! I did see it- I guess I just forgot her name… ahahaha… I'm so dumb… my memory is so short… ahahaha… well, never mind- now I know what to do with her- thinks of a plan… thinking… thinking… lightbulb!- anyway, thanks for the translations too! I'll see if it has the thing I'm looking for… I think I need to read the whole thing over again… my memory is so poor… I wonder why… (Thinks of Yahiko whacking me with a shinnai on the head) ahahaha… well, anyway, I hope you like this chapter! The following chapters to come is starting to get interesting… that's why I like this chapter… ehehehehe…**

**softbalchick181 – hey! Thanks for another review! Glad you like Kenshin! Kenshin's so cool… he's so… (pinches herself on the arm- OW)- I've got to stop thinking about him- I'm trying to write a review! (Scolds at Kenshin's picture hanging on the wall) ahahaha… joke….anyway, here's chapter 8, I hope you like it!**

**AmayaSaria – Hey! Thanks for another review! Glad you liked the last chappie! Here's the new chapter! Glad you're patient with me… summer's nearly gone… and… and… waah! (Pinches herself- ow) I should not cry- I'm not crying… Kenshin's here anyway… (Gazing at Kenshin's Picture on the wall) ehehehe…. Joke….**

**NO NAME – Hey! Thanks for another review! Don't worry- they'll still be friends… even if… ah… well… you'll find out sooner or later… anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**kik-ting – hey! Thanks for the review! Glad you think it's funny... I really think I should change the genre- people keep telling me it's funny! Anyway, yeah, poor Kenshin… it's all Kaoru's fault… who does she think she is picking on my Kenshin like that! (sweatdrops) ah… never mind- I forgot it was my story (Scratches head in embarrassment) Glad you seem to like my story! I'm really touched… For all my readers! I try to do my best! – except when updating… ehehehe… too many people are trying to use the pc in our place… ehehehe…. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**


	10. No MA for Kaoru!

True to Your Heart

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Chapter 9

* * *

"Every Friday- after school!" Kaoru groaned as the music teacher looked at her sternly.

"Kamiya- it's only for two Fridays…" The teacher replied as Kaoru clenched her hands into fists.

"But sir! I don't have time! I'm usually too busy- Can't you move it- like maybe on Saturday! I mean- the school's over anyway in the afternoon!" Kaoru pleaded.

"NO WAY KAMIYA!" Tomoe snapped, "I have my birthday planned this Saturday! And I don't want to spend half the day of my birthday in school!"

"Oro?"

"Hmm… Well, I guess we can move it to Saturday… I'm guessing that it will make you feel much more relaxed…" the teacher said as Tomoe scowled.

"But sir!"

"Yukishiro- School is much more important- and teaching your fellow classmates will give you merits for your high school record…" the teacher explained.

"But Sir!"

"Yukishiro-san- your party is at four in the evening, isn't it?" Aoshi asked as Misao giggled, "Music class will be perfect for Saturday…"

"Oro?"

"Yeah- well- I still don't want to come! It's going to ruin my day!" Tomoe argued as the teacher cleared his throat.

"Eherm… I've decided… that practices will be moved on Saturdays… 1 pm 'til 3 pm… in the music room… This is only for two Saturdays- is that clear?" the music teacher said as he turned his attention to the angry looking Tomoe, "Yukishiro- can't you just bear 2 hours of practice for two Saturdays? You can have another birthday party for all I care!"

"Humph… fine…" Tomoe said, crossing her arms, "But I'm going to regret all this-"

* * *

Cafeteria…

"Hey- I've just noticed something… Soujiro-san's been glancing at you for quite a while now," Misao whispered to Kaoru as both of them took a seat on an empty table.

"Jeeze Misao- Haven't I told you before- I DON'T CARE!" Kaoru snapped, munching on her onigiri.

"Fine- I won't talk about him anymore…" Misao said with a sigh, eating some of her spaghetti, "But I still need an explanation to why you came late to school today!"

Kaoru sighed as she drank some of her juice.

"I-um… I woke up late- we came to school late- I got sent to the clinic- got a yellow form- arrived in time for music… and… yeah… that's pretty much about it…" Kaoru explained, nibbling on her ham sandwich, "But why do you want to know so much?"

"Well- you know all those stinkin' guys of yours who love getting their butts kicked every morning just so they may see who's getting to go out with you on a date!" Misao exclaimed, "Well, those creeps thought I was hiding you and all- so they all went after me!"

"Oh…"

"OH! Is that all you can say!"

"Too bad…"

Misao sighed in annoyance as Kaoru blinked at her blankly.

"Those creeps chased me all around the school- when I bumped into- um… into…"

Misao blushed slightly as Kaoru raised a brow at her.

"You bumped into who?"

"Um… I, um… bumped into Aoshi… and Soujiro and Sano…" Misao said as she suddenly became dreamy eyed, "Ooh… I remember it so well!"

-Flashback-

"Ack- that punch was for you- you big idiot! Hope you felt that one!" Misao exclaimed over her as she ran to a corner.

All of a sudden, she bumped into someone and fell back to the ground. She looked up from her position and blushed.

"A-A-Aoshi-sama!" Misao stammered, as Aoshi extended a hand out to her, "H-Huh?"

"C'mon… get up…" he mumbled as Misao took his hand in hers while blushing.

Aoshi helped Misao to her feet as Misao brushed the dust away from her clothes. She sighed, looking around nervously. Aoshi raised a brow at her.

"Ms. Makimachi? Is there something wrong?" he asked as Soujiro and Sano walked up towards them.

"Hey itachii! Whatcha doin'?" Sano asked as they heard screams and yells coming from behind Misao.

"Ack! Thos guys are still after me! They're all crazy!" Misao cried in panic.

But to her surprise, someone walked up in front of her.

"I suggest you stand back a bit…" he mumbled as Misao silently obeyed him.

'Is Aoshi-sama… Is Aoshi-sama – he-he's protecting me! He's trying to protect me right now! AT THIS VERY MOMENT! OMG!' Misao thought, blushing furiously.

To her amazement, Sano handed both Aoshi and Soujiro a shinnai each.

"This is great! What better way to start the day- than to get join in a rumble!" Sano exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey! Me too!" Soujiro demanded walking next to the two guys.

Misao gasped as the three guys charged at Misao's pursuers and started to beat them up.

'They're good!' Misao thought as she watched Aoshi hit two guys with one swing of his shinnai.

* * *

"HA! That was fun!" Sano exclaimed, punching his last opponent on the face.

"Really Sano-san?" Soujiro asked as Sano began laughing heartily at the groaning guys on the ground.

Aoshi sighed and walked up to Misao who was leaning against a tree.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked as Misao blushed.

"Iie… they didn't… I did manage to beat up 7 or so of them before… before I bumped into you guys... Arigato gozaimasu…" Misao said, bowing in thanks.

"Why were they after you though?" Soujiro asked as Misao sighed.

"Well… Kaoru-san didn't show up-so they thought I knew where she was… so they went after me…" Misao explained as Sano looked up at her in surprise.

"That's not possible! She always beats up these lazy bums…" Sano said, chuckling slightly, "I mean- Yahiko and Kenshin even made sure that girl would get to school on time- she woke up quite later than usual… the three of them should be here by now!"

"Why did you leave them anyway!" Misao complained, kicking Sano on the shins.

"ITE!"

"Oh… it's not that we left them Ms. Makimachi…" Soujiro said as Misao interrupted, "PLEASE! PLEASE! Stop it with the Ms. Makimachi stuff! Just call me Misao okay!"

"Call her Itachii instead…" Sano mumbled at Misao hit him on the head, "ITE!"

"Uh… right- so, anyway- we just went on ahead of them because we wanted to practice for the Martial Arts Club- the sign up is tomorrow…" Soujiro explained, "So we asked our gym teacher if we could borrow the school's shinnais… We were going back to the gym to return them before we found you…"

"Hey! You guys should've invited me too! I wanted to join that club too!" Misao said, crossing her arms and pouting, "Anyway- is Kenshin, Yahiko and Kaoru joining too?"

"We asked Kenshin and Yahiko already… but they both refused… and we didn't ask Jou-chan yet…" Sano said as Misao sighed.

"I'm guessing Yahiko's trying out for soccer club…" Misao said as Soujiro stepped closer to her.

Misao blushed as Soujiro scratched his head in embarrassment. Aoshi was eyeing them closely while Sano was tying his shoelaces.

"Um… M-Misao-chan… um… Do you think Ms. Kamiya would join the MA club too if we ask her?" Soujiro stammered as Misao blinked at him in bewilderment.

"Uh… not entirely sure… She's planning to join the photography club again this year…" Misao explained as Soujiro sighed, "But you can try asking her…"

RING!

"Oops! Time for class!" Sano exclaimed as the four of them ran towards the school building.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Meanwhile…

"It was all busu's fault we got that stupid yellow form!" Yahiko complained, munching greedily on his hamburger.

"Yeah! And Misao had to do her usual fighting for her!" Sano exclaimed, gobbling up his fries, "Well- Me, Aoshi and Sou-chan helped her too- but anyway… it was fun… I get to beat up people as a morning exercise!"

"Sano-san? Aren't you supposed to be with Ms. Takani?" Soujiro asked as Sano shrugged.

"She said she wanted to do some girl bonding with her friends- something like that…" Sano sighed as Yahiko laughed.

"Yeah right- the only friend that kitsune has is that ice queen snob!" Yahiko exclaimed as Soujiro scowled.

"Hey- she's not as bad as you say she is…" Soujiro mumbled as both Yahiko and Sano stared at her in shock, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you okay?" Sano asked, quickly placing his hand on Soujiro's forehead, "You seem normal… Maybe you ate something bad!"

Soujiro sweat dropped.

"Yeah! Maybe it was the pudding he was eating just a moment ago!" Yahiko suggested as he and Sano peered closely at Soujiro.

Soujiro sweat dropped.

Aoshi just sipped his tea.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Soujiro said as Yahiko and Sano just peered at him skeptically.

Aoshi looked up from his food and glanced at Kenshin.

Kenshin was staring out the window and at the tree next to it. He seemed to be in a daze. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

* * *

**Kenshin's POV**

I looked out the window and sighed. I could hear Sano and Yahiko bickering about something- but my mind just couldn't register anything they were saying…

I couldn't think of anything else…

But of last night…

'She was training with a sword- a sokabattou of all things!' I thought, 'Swords aren't really common around here… sokabattou's are much rarer than the usual katanas…'

I watched a tiny bird fly on the tree outside.

'And I thought… I was the only one who had one… Where did she get it? Where had she known of that kind of sword?' I asked myself, 'But it seems like she had it for a long time…'

I sighed as I felt someone, next to me, stand up.

'She's quite good in kenjutsu… I wonder what school she's studying for… some of her techniques seem quite similar…no- it couldn't be… my school is a very secret school- and I'm the only pupil sensei had- right?' I thought, shaking my head slightly, 'But she looked good in training clothes- she was wearing that blue hakama of hers and that white gi- it's a good thing she wraps bandages around her chest- or else-'

Suddenly, I felt my face redden. I shook my head furiously and stared down at my hands. What the heck was I thinking! Why did I think about that- I can never think such things- I shouldn't- I must not- This should not happen! THIS SHOULD NEVER HAPPEN!

* * *

**Normal POV**

In the in the meantime…

"SO! Are you! Are you going to join the MA club!" Misao asked as Kaoru crossed her arms, "Are you going to join us! PLEASE?"

All of a sudden, Kaoru felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Wha-?" Kaoru said in surprise, turning to see Soujiro smiling down at her, "What the heck do you want Seta!"

"Please pardon my intrusion Kamiya-san," Soujiro said, blushing as Kaoru stared at him blankly, "But I was wondering- um- would you be interested in joining us in the MA club?"

"Us?" Kaoru asked as she heard Misao do a fake cough.

"Um… Kaoru- I told you about that a while ago… remember?" Misao mumbled as Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Really? I thought you were asking me to join the volleyball club?" Kaoru said as Misao sweat dropped.

"You better start cleaning your ears Kaoru- I told you-I'm joining the MA club!" Misao said, pouting slightly.

"Well- it's not my fault- I thought you were going to join the volleyball club? Remember- you told me last summer?" Kaoru asked as Misao shrugged.

"Hey- I changed my mind…" Misao mumbled, "Besides, there's still the volleyball varsity next year…"

Kaoru sighed as she stood up from her seat.

"I'm really sorry- but I don't think I want to join the MA Club…" Kaoru said as she walked past Soujiro.

"But wait-" Soujiro said, grabbing hold of Kaoru's wrist.

"Let go of me you pervert!" Kaoru exclaimed, pulling her hand out of Soujiro's grasp.

Soujiro quickly stepped away from her in surprise as Kaoru glared at him.

"But I'm not a pervert…" Soujiro said, frowning slightly, "I was just-"

"Save your breath- it's all your fault- you tried to grab me-" Kaoru snapped, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Listen- you're just like Yahiko- and Kenshin… both of you don't like to join-" Soujiro said pleadingly as Kaoru interrupted, "Please do NOT compare me with that-that- that stupid red-haired scar face!"

"Well… if you really don't want to join- you can just flunk yourself during the screening tomorrow… I mean… I might persuade Yahiko and Kenshin-"

"I told you- I do NOT want ANYTHING to do with that red-head freak!" Kaoru crossly said, crossing her arms in anger, "And I do NOT want to be beaten up by weaklings! I don't see why I want myself to get beaten up even if I don't want to join that stupid club!"

"But Kaoru…" Misao pleaded as Kaoru turned her back on both of them.

"I'm sorry- but YOU can NOT change my mind…" Kaoru snapped as she stormed away from them.

"So much for that…" Misao said, sighing as Soujiro sat down on the seat occupied earlier by Kaoru.

"Gomen Misao-chan…" Soujiro said sighing heavily.

"What are you talking about! There's nothing to be sorry for!" Misao said smiling at him, "You did your best anyway, right?"

Soujiro smiled back at her as he noticed someone walking towards them.

"Konnichiwa Himura-san," Soujiro said politely as Kenshin nodded.

"Listen… do you think there's a Band Club around here Misao-chan?" Kenshin asked as Misao blinked at him in confusion.

"Well… yeah… why?" Misao asked, getting up from her seat, "Don't tell me you're planning to join that club!"

"Uh… hai… That I will…" Kenshin replied as Misao raised a brow at him.

"But you're just studying it, right!" Misao exclaimed, "How are you going to manage that, neh Ken-san?"

"Oro? I just want to try out if it's okay…."

"Well… I hope you'll have fun…" Soujiro said, standing up from his seat too.

He faced Kenshin with a blank expression.

"Oro?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Here's the next chapter! It's a bit long- but I hope you like it… Anyway- to those who are just new reading my story… REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews for the last few chapters! I can't really believe a lot of people like my fic! I'm so happy! Ehehehe… anyway, that's all I can say for now! Hope you won't get mad at me if I start doing late updates! School's near- summer's almost OVER! Waah!**_

_**Anyway- I'll say this again- I hope you like this chapter!)**_

_**I'm answering again all your reviews! Though I seem to think I got fewer review for the last chapter… waah! Anyway… I'm still happy to be receiving reviews from you guys! You're the best! Ehehehehe… anyway, let's get started-**_

**Reignashii – thanks for the review! Anyway- here's the next chappie- glad you liked the other chappie! I've got a lot of readers emailing me because I'm trying to pair Tomoe and Soujiro! I can't help it… when I wrote this story- I forgot who Shura was! But- I'm not done with the story yet… so… I'm sure I can still pair shura up with Soujiro… hehehe…**

**kik-ting – thanks for another review! wahahaha… the flute is evil-yes! I agree! But it's also fun doing it… I get to play rk theme songs with it… ehehehe… and yeah- hope those two survive their torture lessons… especially Kenshin… hehehe… anyway- I hope you liked the chappie!**

**allin656 – Sup? Thanks for the review! Shura is a bit of a problem cuz I haven't known about her when I first wrote this story- but hey-I will still put her in- so don't worry! Especially with all those SoujiroxShura fans! And you know our rurouni… always trying to be nice… specially to that someone out there… (Thinks of herself… suddenly, a bokken hits her on the head… Kaoru arrives and drags Kenshin away from misumi! Ah! NONONONO!) Hehehe… joke… I'm weird sometimes, so don't mind me… anyway…glad you liked the story so far! I'm still reading the translations… its quite cool actually… ehehehe… anyway, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Mademoiselle Anime – hey! Another review! Thanks! Ah! French! Wait… um… C'est tres bien means… uh… (consults French experts aka. My sis who knows more French than I do…) It's very good? Was that it? Waah! Sorry- not really good in French… gomen! But I'm studying! Anyway- glad you liked the chappie…well- I think that's what you said… anyway, tomoe is a student… didn't I say it before? Hmm… I better check my other chapters… gomen about that… anyway! I hope you like this chapter! And I promise! For my readers- I WILL LEARN FRENCH! OR die trying! (Um…die?) hehehe… joke…**

**NO NAME – hey! Glad you liked the chapter! And thanks for a new review! Anyway, yeah… I've noticed that too! Soujiro has finally showed some feelings! Goody! Anyway, tomoe and soujiro as a pair- maybe… hehehe… you'll just have to read the upcoming chapters to find out! Hehehe…. Anyway- Enishi? Yup… he'll be there alright… he's gonna kick some butt! But not yet… soon… hmm… how come I keep on giving away stuff on my story… oh well… anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

**rain angst – hey! Thanks for another review! You are so psychic! It's either that- or my story is just so predictable (Shrugs) oh well… maybe it's because I keep giving away do much on my fic… ehehehe… anyway- don't mind me… hope you like this chappie!**

**AmayaSaria – hahaha! We both hate it- especially if I have to go during winter! Ehehehe… anyway- thanks for another review! Glad you liked the last chapter… hehehe… And I thought all my chapter suck… anyway, hope you like this chapter too!**

**Kenjutsu Priestess – hey! Thanks for another review! It's okay- it doesn't matter if you're late or not- I'm just happy you reviewed me! I love all my reviews! Ehehehe! And I love all my reviewers! They're the best! Hehehe! Well- I hope you had a great time in spite of arriving at 1:00- so, who won the game? Ehehehe… sorry, I'm going from my fic to football… ehehehe… anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**


	11. Let's Meet Shura!

True to Your Heart

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Chapter 10

* * *

Recess...

"Oh! Hey Yahiko-chan!"

"Stop calling me CHAN! Busu!"

BLAG!

"Ite!" Yahiko grumbled as a lump popped out on his head.

"I told you to stop it with the BUSU!" Kaoru snarled as Yahiko stuck his tongue out at her.

"BUSU!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Suddenly, Kaoru stopped to see a teacher passing by them.

"Oh! Kagami-sensei!" Kaoru exclaimed, dropping Yahiko on the floor and running towards their PE teacher.

The teacher stopped and turned around.

"Hmm? Oh... Kamiya? What is it?" the teacher asked as Yahiko sulkily walked towards them.

"Um... I'm just here to ask about the volleyball tryouts..." Kaoru said as the teacher scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh! Yeah sensei! I need to know when Soccer tryouts are too!" Yahiko piped up as Kaoru glared at him.

"Yeah sensei!" Sano exclaimed, popping out of no where to everyone's surprise, "I need to know when Basketball tryouts are!"

"Um... I don't know when it'll be yet... if you'll ask me next week... I might know by then, okay?" The teacher said as the three students groaned, "Hey- it's too early to be doing the tryouts anyway..."

"Well... thanks for your time anyway Kagami-sensei..." Kaoru said, doing a small bow before the teacher.

"That's okay... you three are the best ones in our teams- I really can't blame you..." the teacher said with a smile as he left them.

Suddenly...

"Kamiya-dono?" a male's voice behind her said.

To everyone's surprise, Kaoru did a spinning back kick to the person behind her, not knowing who she hit...

"Oro oro oro..."

"What the heck do you think you were trying to do, huh Himura!" Kaoru exclaimed, grabbing the swirly-eyed Kenshin by the collar of his uniform, "Can't you do anything in your life other than bugging me!"

"Oro oro oro..."

A vein popped out on Kaoru's head as she threw the swirly-eyed redhead over her, hitting both Sano and Yahiko behind her.

"Oro oro oro..." Kenshin said again as Sano helped him to his feet.

"Agh! Get off Kenshin!" Sano said as he and Yahiko pushed Kenshin off them.

"Oro…"

"Jeeze Kenshin- I never knew you were so light…" Yahiko said, standing up on his feet.

"Yeah! Maybe that's why Jou-chan can easily throw you around anywhere!" Sano said, helping Kenshin to his feet.

"Oro…"

"Kaoru can really be scary sometimes…" Yahiko said with a sigh, trying to slap the swirly-eyed Kenshin to consciousness.

"You're sister really seems to hate Kenshin, neh?" Sano said to Yahiko as he nodded.

"Something about Kenshin must be bugging her..." Yahiko mumbled, staring at the still swirly-eyed red-head.

"Oro…."

* * *

Dismissal time...

"Soujiro-san!" a woman's voice called from behind him.

"Oh... Yukishiro-san..." Soujiro said as Tomoe grabbed his arm.

Soujiro blushed.

"Sano took Megumi-san home... so I don't have anyone to accompany me home..." Tomoe said, acting all sad and hurt.

"Oh... um... well then... I..." Soujiro mumbled, scratching his head in embarrassment, "Well... I guess I can walk you home..."

"Great! Arigato!" Tomoe said happily, "You know what- I can even teach you the flute at my place! I've got an extra one you can use..."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Hai... I want you to be a great musician just like any of us!" Tomoe beamed as Soujiro smiled.

"That'll be nice Yukishiro-san... I'd like that a lot... Arigato..." Soujiro said as Tomoe just smiled at him.

* * *

"Wait- Hold on- Was That Just Tomoe! And- and Soujiro! What are they doing! TOGETHER!" Misao gasped as Soujiro and Tomoe disappeared around a corner.

"Hmm... I don't know... I don't really care..." Kaoru mumbled idly as the two of them walked out of the school gates.

"Woah! Did you guys just see that!" Yahiko exclaimed, running towards them, "That was Soujro and Tomoe!"

"Well- duh! Of course it was them! Who the heck do you think it was!" Misao snapped at Yahiko.

"AND SHE WAS SMILING!" Yahiko exclaimed as Misao hung her mouth open in surprise.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"YES WAY!"

"I don't believe you..." Misao mumbled, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out to him.

"I saw them you baka itachii! SHE- WAS- SMILING!" Yahiko exclaimed as Misao hit him on the head, "Ite! What did you do that for!"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING AN ITACHII!" Misao asked as she started chasing after the jeering Yahiko.

"Jeeze- What's so special about that ice queen?" Kaoru grumbled as Yahiko jumped up in front of her, "Ack! Don't scare me like that you brat!"

"She was smiling!" Yahiko insisted as Misao whacked him on the head with her backpack.

"So? Who cares if she's smiling?" Kaoru asked, rolling her eyes as Misao sighed.

"That woman never smiles you know! Why do you think she was called ice queen in the first place, neh!" Misao explained as Kaoru just raised a brow at her.

"She has pale skin..." Kaoru mumbled as Misao shrugged.

"Well... yeah- that too... but LOTS of girls have pale skin!" Misao exclaimed, pouting at her.

"Fine- whatever... I don't care..." Kaoru mumbled as Misao gave her a sly smile.

"Oh really- and I thought I felt you being jealous all of a sudden?" Misao said slyly as Yahiko snickered from behind her.

"Oh please... give me a break..." Kaoru grumbled, rolling her eyes as she tried not to blush.

"But you ARE jealous..." Yahiko pointed out.

Suddenly, a bokken hit him on the head.

"Humph- say that j-word one more time- and I'll beat the heck out of you two-" Kaoru snapped as she stormed away from the two them.

* * *

"Wow... I never knew you were quite rich Yukishiro-san..." Soujiro said smiling as Tomoe smirked.

"Yeah- well... it's really small if you ask me... It's my butler's day off, so I have to do things by my self around here... he's so lazy sometimes..." Tomoe mumbled haughtily as she walked over to a room, "Anyway, here's my kitchen... do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"Uh... no, it's okay... you don't have to bother yourself over me..." Soujiro said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Oh c'mon... don't be shy... I'm quite a good cook! Especially compared to that Kamiya!" Tomoe laughed proudly as she pulled Soujiro towards their kitchen.

Soujiro's eyes widened in surprise.

The room was filled with all the modern kitchen tools and appliances anyone could ever think of! Soujiro scanned the whole kitchen with awe. Tomoe just smiled slyly.

"Everything here must be so expensive!" Soujiro said as Tomoe laughed.

"Everything here came from the US... My parents work there..." Tomoe said proudly as Soujiro went over to check a cool looking microwave, "Well... what do you want to have? I've got cake, pies, muffins, brownies, pizza, chips, tea, soda, Caesar salad, chicken wings-

"Um... I don't think I know what to eat... seeing how much food you have!" Soujiro said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh... Then I'll just have to serve all of it to you!" Tomoe said playfully as Soujiro sweat dropped, "Just kidding..."

* * *

"Was that correct? I mean... that was C Major Scale, ne?"

"Hai... that's right... So don't worry..." Tomoe replied as Soujiro took a sip of his tea that was sitting on the coffee table before him.

"I'm really grateful that you're willing to teach me Yukishiro-san..." Soujiro said smiling as Tomoe blushed slightly, "And I'm really thankful for that wonderful meal you served me…"

"Oh... don't mind that... I really do want to help you out you know..." Tomoe replied as Soujiro nodded.

"I do seem to be getting better though... am I?" Soujiro asked as Tomoe nodded, smiling at him lovingly, "I'm quite glad I've met someone as nice as you are... and... um... I'm really sorry about a while ago..."

"What's to be sorry about?" Tomoe asked, shifting closer to Soujiro.

"Well... you know... about Ms. Kamiya and your party..." Soujiro said, scratching his head in embarrassment, "I really wish I could do something to repay you for your kindness... no one was really this kind to me before..."

Soujiro sighed sadly as Tomoe looked at him uneasily.

"What do you mean Soujiro-san?" Tomoe asked as Soujiro shook his head furiously and just smiled at her.

"Iie... It's nothing Yukishiro-san..." Soujiro replied as Tomoe sighed.

"Well... anyway, let's now try this next scale; it's called the F Major Scale..." Tomoe explained to Soujiro who was listening quite intently, "The F Major Scale has only one flat... and that's the B flat... try to remember that, okay?"

"Sure Yukishiro-san..."

"Please... you can stop call me Yukishiro-san and just call me Tomoe, I don't want you to be so formal around me..." Tomoe said, moving closer to Soujiro.

Soujiro blushed, turning his head away from her.

"Um... okay... uh...Tomoe" Soujiro said nervously as Tomoe smiled.

"That's better..." Tomoe smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Soujiro looked at her in surprise, smelling her white plum scent.

"You know... what Soujiro-san?"

"H-Hai?" Soujiro stammered, blushing madly.

"You look so cute..." Tomoe said giggling as Soujiro blushed furiously.

"Um..." Soujiro mumbled, trying to stop himself from blushing.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Soujiro breathe a sigh of relief as Tomoe stood up from the expensive couch they were both sitting on.

"Oh great... who could that be..." Tomoe grumbled as she headed for the door.

As Tomoe opened the door to her mansion, Soujiro turned his head to see who was there. Tomoe raised a brow at the person at the door while crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here!" Tomoe sneered.

"You left school so early today- I thought you forgot about our tutoring session... so I came by to check on you..." She replied as Tomoe rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Um... Is there something wrong Tomoe?" Soujiro asked, getting off the couch.

The person at the door poked her head in the house and smiled. Her beautiful green hair swayed from the wind outside.

"Oho! It's the new guy! From the fourth year!" She grinned as Soujiro sweat dropped.

"Uh... hai..." he mumbled as she grinned widened.

"Oh- get out of here- can't you see we're busy here! You're disturbing us!" Tomoe snapped angrily as the green-haired girl pouted, tears building up in her eyes, "Oh please- do you think that trick would work on me!"

"Um... You're not really disturbing me..." Soujiro said innocently as the green haired girl beamed.

Tomoe sighed in annoyance.

"Well- It's my house- and she's still bothering me!" Tomoe grumbled as the green haired girl pouted again.

"Aww... but you still have to help me! You didn't come by to our tutoring session! I really need help with my math you know!" The green haired girl insisted as Tomoe scowled.

"I don't really mind it at all..." Soujiro said innocently from behind Tomoe, I could use some help with my math too..."

Tomoe sighed as she opened the door wider for the green haired girl with a white bandana on her head.

"Fine- come in..." Tomoe growled, muttering curses under her breath.

The green haired girl grinned widely as she skipped in through the door. She walked over to Soujiro and smiled.

"Thanks newbie..." she said, giggling as Soujiro blushed.

Suddenly, the green haired girl was pulled back away from Soujiro hastily by Tomoe.

"Flirt..." she scowled at the green haired girl as she just smiled innocently.

Soujiro just stared at them in confusion.

"Um... May I ask you something?" Soujiro asked the greened hair girl.

"Hai? What is it?" She asked, smiling at Soujiro.

"Um... I believe I haven't met you yet... could I ask for your name?" Soujiro asked politely as the green haired girl just giggled.

Tomoe rolled her eyes in annoyance as she plopped herself down on the couch next to Soujiro.

"Me?" The green haired girl asked playfully as Tomoe glared at her.

"Hai... may I ask for your name miss?" Soujiro asked as the green haired girl grinned.

"Sure... My name..." she replied, ignoring Tomoe's angry stare, "My name... is Shura..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it... Anyway- to those who are just new reading my story... REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews for the last few chapters! I'll say this again! Hope you won't get mad at me if I start doing late updates! School's near- summer's almost OVER! Waah! Hehehe... Oh! And I'll answer your reviews next time, okay! I really have no time to answer them right now... hope you'll forgive me!)**_


	12. 2 Kisses in One Day

**True to Your Heart**

**By: Misumi Kanegawa**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Nyahahahaha! This I CAN'T believe! Nyahahahaha!" Sano howled in laughter as Yahiko chuckled, "Wonder what the ice queen did to Soujiro! I mean- she's not that kind of person-"

"Yup-She's mean- cold- insensitive-"

"Seem like a good pair for Aoshi, don't you think?" Yahiko asked as Sano laughed.

"Yeah! Both as cold as ice! Nyahahahaha!"

"I know- But I've heard rumors ya know…" Yahiko whispered to Sano, "Like- remember her ex-boyfriend?"

"Oh- yeah- I've heard it from the Kitsune… What was his name? Akira someone?" Sano asked as Yahiko shrugged.

"How should I know! I don't even know the guy!" Yahiko exclaimed as Sano sighed.

"Yeah- well- I don't really know him either-"

"Then why are you talking about him!"

"I dunno… I just fell like it…"

"Argh!"

"Besides- you brought it up!"

"Fine! Whatever!"

"Anyway- that Akira guy is supposed to be from a private school from nearby... I dunno- but Megumi said that he's filthy rich!" Sano explained, "I dunno when I heard this- but I think those two got into a fight and broke up-"

"What I'm wondering is- how did SHE get a boyfriend when SHE can't even smile properly!" Yahiko said as Sano laughed.

"Yeah! I mean- the smiling thing must be really alien to her- I don't even think the word SMILE is in her Vocabulary!"

"Yeah! And Soujiro always smiles- I don't know how the Ice Queen could take him!" Sano howled with laughter.

"Yup! Hey! You know! I'm guessing she placed some sort of mind control pill on that cake she gave Soujiro during recess time!" Yahiko snorted.

"Hmm... maybe- or it might just be seduction- that woman's such a flirt- she can get anyone to do as she pleases-" Sano shrugged.

"Maybe she bribed him with money! Hehehe... who would have thought Soujiro could be greedy with money! Hehehe..." Yahiko said as Sano chuckled.

"That'll be weird! Who'd think a guy like him could hide the fact that he's evil behind that smile of his?" Sano said as Yahiko nodded.

"Yeah- His smile is SO eerie!" Yahiko commented as Sano nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! It gives me the creeps sometimes- I don't even know WHY he's smiling! And I though there was a-"

"What are you talking about?"

Yahiko and Sano jumped up in their seats in surprise just to find Aoshi giving them his usual cold stare.

"Damn! Why can't you ever act normal and walk in the room noisily!" Sano snapped as Aoshi just ignored him, "BE like me for example! I'm as common as any other guy in the world! WE talk like real people!"

"And real people look like roosters?" Yahiko laughed as Sano hit him on the head.

"Where is Himura?" Aoshi asked as Sano rolled his eyes.

"The man of little words..." Sano sighed as he shrugged, "He's out at the yard- practicing that damn flute of his- If you ask me- he's REALLY bad at it!"

"Yeah! I agree with rooster head-" Yahiko said as Sano hit him on the head yet again.

"Stop calling me that! Shrimp!" Sano bellowed as Yahiko glared at him.

"Stop calling me Shrimp!" Yahiko exclaimed, kicking Sano on the shins.

"Ite! You brat!" Sano yelled when Aoshi sat down on a seat.

"Is this what Himura cooked?" Aoshi asked as he took some tempura to eat.

"Yeah- it's good as usual- we already ate- so eat your heart out-" Yahiko said as Sano hit him on the head, "Ite! What was that for! Rooster head!"

"Why is Himura playing music?" Aoshi asked as both Yahiko and Sano stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"Um... uh... I dunno- I just sorta heard this from Misao- when Kaoru made me walk her home-" Yahiko grumbled, crossing his hands in annoyance, "I mean- Misao can walk home all by herself! Why ask me to walk her home! She's not a child! But no! Kaoru goes on blabbing about something that might happen to her-"

"Ha! That girl can kick anyone's ass as long as you pissed her way too much- ha! Just call her itachii and WHAM! She goes off kicking you like a soccer ball!" Sano exclaimed as both he and Yahiko laughed.

"Anyway-I think- well... according to Misao- Kenshin's planning to join the Band Club..." Yahiko mumbled as Sano scratched his head in confusion.

"That's really weird you know- I mean- Kenshin's music sounds so weird- as if... well... it's like the sound of a car screeching to a halt! Well- yeah- you know what I mean..." Sano said.

"No! It's like the sound of a cat being thrown up at the wall!" Yahiko protested.

"No! Sounds like a car screeching!"

"No! Screeching of a cat!"

"Screeching of a car!"

"Screeching of a cat!"

"Car!"

"Cat!"

"CAR!"

"CAT!"

"CAR!"

"CAT!"

"I'm back..."

Yahiko and Sano jumped out of the way in surprise as Soujiro entered the kitchen. Aoshi just casually placing his empty dishes on the sink.

"Um... did I miss anything?" Soujiro asked in confusion as both Sano and Yahiko stared at him; their mouths were hanging open in shock, "Nani?"

"Soujiro-san?" Yahiko began as Soujiro scratched his head.

"Nani?"

"What's that?" Sano continued as he and Yahiko peered closer at Soujiro.

"Huh?"

"On your face?" Both Sano and Yahiko asked in unison.

To everyone's surprise, Aoshi handed Soujiro a small mirror.

Soujiro peered over at his reflection in the mirror- when he suddenly blushed.

"Uh oh..." Soujiro mumbled as he sweat dropped.

"Alright buster- Spill! What the heck happened here! What the heck did you two do together!" Sano demanded, shaking Soujiro roughly.

"Yeah! Yeah! What's with the lipstick!" Yahiko said slyly as Soujiro blushed madly.

"Um... I'd rather not talk about it..." Soujiro mumbled, looking away from them in embarrassment.

"Oh my- did you guys!" Sano and Yahiko asked in aghast as Soujiro hit them both on the head.

"We did not!" Soujiro protested.

"And I thought you liked my sister!" Yahiko exclaimed as Soujiro blushed red.

"Well- of course I do! B-But- Where is she though... I mean..." Soujiro stammered nervously as Yahiko sighed.

"She's still at the dojo we go to... I went home earlier than her- I was so dead tired after practice-" Yahiko mumbled, "She insisted on staying behind and practice- really! With what she's been doing to herself- no wonder she fainted this morning!"

"She fainted this morning!" Both Sano and Soujiro asked at the same time in surprise.

Aoshi just sighed.

"I'll go take my bath now..." Aoshi mumbled under his breath as he headed up to his room to get his clothes.

"Hey! Yeah! We can all go! Then Soujiro should tell us about his LITTLE secret!" Yahiko exclaimed, nudging Soujiro at his side.

Sano grinned evilly.

"But- But-" Soujiro stammered as Sano patted him on the back.

"Well smiley boy! See you at the bath house!" Sano said, laughing as he and Yahiko raced up to their rooms.

Soujiro sighed in defeat.

"Oh jeeze..."

* * *

"At last- I'm home-" Kaoru sighed as she headed for the kitchen.

She looked around the kitchen before sitting down on a seat.

"This is strange... I was expecting Sano and Yahiko to be lounging around in the kitchen and pigging out on the food..." Kaoru mumbled to herself as she stared hungrily at the food before her, "Oh gosh- I'm so hungry..."

Without another thought, she got some food and began eating it right on her seat.

* * *

"Okay! So tell us already Soujiro!" Sano begged as Aoshi splashed his face with some water.

"Well..." Soujiro mumbled reluctantly as a loud screechy sound was heard in the air.

"Agh! Why can't this bath house be sound proof!" Sano complained as Yahiko splashed some water at him, "Bweh! Hey! Bweh! Cut that out you brat!"

"Nyeh Nyeh!" Yahiko jeered as Sano tried to run after him around the hot water around them.

"I don't really get the two of you- why do you want to know what happened to me?" Soujiro asked as both Yahiko and Sano stopped in their tracks.

"They think you and Yukishiro did something unusual..." Aoshi mumbled as Soujiro blushed madly.

Suddenly, a screechy sound filled the air again.

"Agh! I'm gonna strangle Kenshin and break his damn flute into pieces if it's the last thing I'll do!" Sano growled as Yahiko tried to wade away from him.

"Why not just tell us?" Yahiko asked Soujiro as he sighed.

"Fine... I will..." Soujiro mumbled, splashing his face with water.

Another wrong tune filled the air...

* * *

-Flashback-

"Aw... you don't know how to play the flute?" Shura said innocently as she sat down next to Soujiro.

"Um... hai..." Soujiro stammered, blushing madly.

Tomoe fumed and grabbed unto Soujiro's arm. She pulled him closer to her, making Soujiro blush even more.

"Leave him alone! I'm his teacher! You're supposed to be doing math!" Tomoe snapped as Shura stuck her tongue out at her, "Just go into the kitchen and study will ya!"

"No way! You're right here! How am I supposed to know what to do with my math when you're not teaching me!" Shura protested, while doing the puppy dog pout.

Soujiro smiled at her as Tomoe fumed.

"Fine! But I'm teaching Seta-kun first!" Tomoe snapped as Soujiro scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Um... There really isn't much left to teach to me Tomoe-sama... I just need to know what those squiggly lines are and-"

"That's a rest Soujiro..." Tomoe explained, pointing out the rests in the school's music book, "The bar that hangs on the fourth line on the scale is a whole rest- making it four counts- the bar sitting on the third line is a half rest- making it two counts..."

"Yeah! And that squiggly thing that looks like a bracket is the quarter rest- it's only one count- then that one that looks like a 7 is called a-"

"What the heck do you think you're doing Shura!" Tomoe exclaimed in rage as Shura just smiled at her.

"I'm also teaching Seta-kun to read notes!" Shura replied as Soujiro turned to her in confusion.

"You know how to play the flute Shura-sama?" Soujiro asked politely as Shura giggled.

"Hai- It's really easy once you get to know all the fingerings..." Shura explained as Soujiro smiled.

"Really? Then do you mind telling me how to do this C#? It's in this scale on the other page..." Soujiro said as Shura smiled happily.

"Sure! It's-"

"Hold on- I was the one who was teaching him!" Tomoe retorted as Shura scowled.

"But he was asking ME to teach HIM!" Shura protested as Tomoe glared daggers at her.

"Um... really Shura-sama... Yukishiro-sama... I'm really fine- All I wanted to know was how to do the C#..." Soujiro said with a sweat dropped on his head.

"It's open-" Tomoe mumbled hastily as Soujiro looked at her in confusion.

"Um..."

"What she meant was- you don't have to press anything..." Shura explained as Soujiro scratched his head.

"Oh... okay... arigato Shura-sama..." Soujiro replied as he tried to play the not on his flute while the two ladies glared daggers at each other.

"Well- I think I'll have to stop here- I really think I have to go now..." Soujiro said, disassembling his flute.

The two ladies pouted.

"Aw... c'mon Seta-kun! We just met! Stay a while..." Shura pleaded, hugging him tightly.

Soujiro blushed red as Tomoe pushed Shura away from him.

"Oh c'mon Soujiro- I'll cook you dinner if you want!" Tomoe said sexily as she wrapped her arms around him.

Soujiro blushed even redder, noticing Shura crossing her arms and pouting.

"Um... well... okay... I guess I can stay... but I really think I'm just a bother..." Soujiro mumbled, trying to move away from Tomoe.

"Oh no you're not... you said you needed help too with your math right?" Tomoe said, edging closer to him.

Shura just watched the two of them while pouting.

"Um... I have a question though..." Soujiro mumbled, glancing over to Shura sitting next to him, "Um... how come- um... sorry if this is a personal question- but... how did you end up teaching Shura-san?"

"Nani?" Tomoe asked softly, stepping away from Soujiro.

Soujiro looked at her in bewilderment.

"Ooh! I can answer that! I can answer that!" Shura exclaimed happily, walking up next to Soujiro.

Tomoe glared at her.

"Tomoe–san signed up for this tutoring group in school to get volunteer time for her high school diploma..." Shura explained as Soujiro just stared at her dumbfounded, "You need 40 hours of community service to get the diploma..."

"Oh... so everyone needs to do it?" Soujiro asked as Tomoe sighed.

"Yeah- so now- I'm stuck with her..." Tomoe grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Well- if you didn't want me so badly- why didn't you just give up with the tutoring stuff!" Shura snapped indignantly as Tomoe scowled.

"Uh... ladies... please... why don't we talk this over?" Soujiro asked, scratching his head in worry.

"Oh Soujiro... you're so sweet... I wish you were the one who I got as a tutor..." Shura said with a sigh, hugging Soujiro tightly.

Tomoe blushed madly at Shura's actions.

"I... um..." Soujiro stammered, blushing furiously.

"Come on Seta-kun... let's leave the ice queen..." Shura said sweetly, tugging Soujiro towards the door.

"No way! He was here with ME first!" Tomoe retorted as Shura stuck her tongue out at her.

"Um... I really like to stay Tomoe-san, but I really need to go... I..." Soujiro stammered, blushing redder, "I still... I still have homework to do..."

Tomoe scowled as Shura beamed.

"C'mon then Seta-kun! I wanna know where you live!" Shura said excitedly, opening the door to the mansion for him.

Soujiro sighed and bowed respectfully to Tomoe.

"I'm so sorry Tomoe-san... maybe some other time..." Soujiro said as Tomoe smiled weakly.

"Well... I really can't keep you here forever..." Tomoe said sweetly, walking over to Soujiro.

To Soujiro and Shura's surprise, Tomoe kissed him on the cheek.

Soujiro blushed as red as an apple.

Shura scowled and crossed her arms in irritation.

"I'll see you tomorrow Soujiro..." Tomoe said sexily to him.

"Let's go Seta-kun!" Shura said, trying to hide her annoyance, pulling the blushing Soujiro out the door.

"Bye koishii!" Tomoe said blowing a flying kiss at him as the mansion doors slammed behind their retreating figures.

* * *

"Oh... so you stay in this dorm?" Shura asked as Soujiro nodded.

"Ah... it's really nice in there... The people are quite friendly..." Soujiro mumbled, when he suddenly sweat dropped remembering Kaoru's anger at him, "Um... well... maybe not all of them..."

"Really? Who's the mean one?" Shura asked as Soujiro chuckled weakly.

"Oh... no one... never mind..." Soujiro said apologetically, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Oh well... it's really none of my business anyway..." Shura said, smiling at him.

Soujiro blushed madly.

"Well... I have to go now... I hope to see you tomorrow Seta-kun!" Shura said as Soujiro smiled.

"Yeah... see you tomorrow..." Soujiro said shyly as Shura giggled.

All of a sudden, Soujiro widened his eyes in amazement as Shura gave him a quick kiss opposite of where Tomoe had kissed him earlier.

"Ah...um..." Soujiro stammered, looking quite baffled.

Shura giggled and waved good bye before running off.

-End of flashback-

* * *

A screechy high note filled the air.

"Agh! I dunno if Kenshin is getting worse or worser!" Yahiko complained, covering his ears as another high shrill note filled the air.

"Jeeze- you seem like a big hit with chicks..." Sano mumbled in disgust as Soujiro sighed.

"I dunno... Am I really?" Soujiro asked, looking confused as Sano rolled his eyes.

"You're a natural heart throb buddy..." Sano grinned, punching Soujiro playfully on the arm.

"Wait- does that mean- you don't like my sister anymore!" Yahiko asked hopefully as Soujiro raised a brow at him.

"No... I still like your sister... She's the most beautiful person I've ever met..." Soujiro said as Sano snorted.

"Yeah right- what are you comparing her with Sou-chan? A big fat rat?" Sano chuckled as Yahiko tried to muffle his laughter.

"NO! Of course not!" Soujiro said indignantly, when he suddenly heard the hot water splash.

The three of them looked up to see Aoshi standing up from the pool and wrapping a clean white towel around his waist.

"I would like to sit here and listen to you chat- but Himura is giving me a headache right about now..." Aoshi mumble, getting out of the bog wooden tub they were in.

"Hey! I'll go with you!" Yahiko exclaimed, reaching for a towel that was nearest him.

"Yeah! Count me in! Kenshin's the worst player I've ever heard!" Sano exclaimed as he waded towards the edge of the tub.

"Really Sano-san... the term is musician... not player..." Soujiro mumbled as Sano just shrugged.

"Yeah- Yeah- Whatever..." Sano grumbled as Yahiko stepped out of the tub, "C'mon- let's go play some cards inside..."

"Yeah! Sure thing!"

* * *

Kaoru's room...

"ARGH! That SOUND is driving me CRAZY!" Kaoru growled, slamming her hard bound Math book shut, "Damn it! Who the heck is making all that racket! I'm gonna strangle them if it's the last thing I-"

All of a sudden, she heard the shrill tunes stop. Kaoru raised a brow as she leaped to her feet. She cautiously walked towards her window, not daring to make a sound. She peeked outside, but couldn't make out anything because of the darkness...

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Here's the next chapter- sorry for the long wait! I hope you like it... Though I know it really sucks- so sorry! I really can't think straight after a hard weeks work in school!Okay- I'm just asking one favor from you guys-REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews for the last few chapters! )**_

_**Review time!**_

Kenjutsu Princess - Too bad your team lost- anyway- hope you liked this chapter!

allin656 - oh, kenshin and Yahiko? well- I didn't think Yahiko was good enough to join the MA- and kenshin- well- let's just say I've got other plans for him... Hiko won't appear yet- I always thought him as a party pooper... ehehehe

For Me To Know And You To Never Find Out- long name neh? really- I'm not really good at anything... even with cliffies...

kohaku- glad you liked it- wait... isn't kohaku from inuyasha? just asking...

AmayaSaria- here's the update! sorry for the long wait!

kik-ting- remembering... hmm... no... it's gonna be long before they find out... but hey- I'll make them fall in love even if it's the last thing I do! ehehehe... yeah I know, I'm corny... soujiro's such a heart throb- but I'll exchange him for kenshin anytime...ehehehe... kaoru is just too stubborn sometimes- can't see the difference between good and bad... ehehehe...

Reignashii- wahahaha... sou and shura or tomoe and sou? need your opinion...

erica6060- yup- kaoru has too much problems with boys... she really can't help it... she's been living with only guys all her life- maybe sometimes with haruka I guess... but what happened to haruka anyway?

rain angst- I'm already back in school too... it's destroying my brain... ehehehe... kaoru hates guys- but we still don't know why (Except me though... ehehehehe -Evil grin-)

NO NAME- oh yeah- completely forgot about enishi again... wait... I have to check when he's coming in- but I bet he's gonna cause a whole heck of troubles... ehehehe

TimeWarper- ok... but I can't explain why she's acting like that just yet... I want you guys to keep on guessing... ehehehe... I"m so evil sometimes...

Mademoiselle Anime- ah! bonjour! ehehehe... guess what-I didn't fail in my first quiz in french! yay! I'm so lucky...but I still think french is a bit too hard... lol... no offence kay?

LadyHimura- glad your enjoying it- I'm not- I have to think about this and all my studies! its destroying my brain! ah! but if you remove the studies part- I love writing this... ehehehehe...

Kodora Fairy- no no... I like my readers guessing! and you're so right! there will be conflict! Really- My stories are so predictable... sigh...

HAnnah Parker- glad you liked it! hope you like this too!

hime-san- thanks for the review! glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too- even if I think it sucks... sigh...


	13. Kaoru was Nice To Him!

True to Your Heart

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Chapter 12

* * *

When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, she saw a group of people heading out of the bath house.

"Hmm? Oh…. It's those guys-" Kaoru mumbled idly to herself, "Seems like Everyone seems to be there except Himura…"

She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her ears to keep away the horrible noise coming from below.

'Who the heck is making that stupid noise!'

To her surprise, she seemed to hear Sano's uncontrollable laughing- and immediately, the dreadful sounds stopped.

'Great- now all I can hear is the Rooster Head's weird laugh! Why can't anyone shut up and let me be?' Kaoru thought angrily as she lied down on her bed and covered her head with her pillow.

* * *

"HA! You call that music! I can't believe you want to join the band club with that noise of yours!" Sano laughed, "I heard it from some people a while ago- really Kenshin- what the heck are you thinking!"

All of a sudden, the person next to Sano kicked him on the shins.

"OW!"

"Shut up Sagara-" Aoshi mumbled as Sano glared at him.

"And when did you start having the energy to move you robotic iceman?" Sano growled at him, "You didn't have to hurt me you know! 'Jeeze, what's your problem!'"

"Well, you should try to practice in a brighter area- you're destroying your eyes you know…" Yahiko said as Kenshin looked up at him innocently.

"Really?" Kenshin asked as Sano sighed.

"Jeeze Kenshin- It's like you don't care about anything!" Sano complained, "How can you read with that small flashlight of yours!"

"Um… Well… don't worry, I'll be fine!" Kenshin said as Sano shrugged.

"Well, why don't you try practicing near the entrance of the bath house? There's light there anyway…" Soujiro suggested as Kenshin nodded.

"Thanks for your concern…" Kenshin said smiling as Sano rolled his eyes.

"I think sleep is better than playing cards…" Aoshi suggested as he entered the dorm.

"Agh! Why do you want to ruin my one-time chance of entertainment, robotic iceman!" Sano yelled, running after Aoshi.

"Sigh… I think sleep is better too… I'm off to sleep…" Soujiro said, bowing politely to Yahiko and Kenshin before heading back in the dorm.

"Yeah- well- I guess I'll go sleep too- I'm sure Sano would go playing on his gameboy now that only I and he would want to play cards…" Yahiko shrugged as he idly walked back in the dorm.

* * *

After a while, Kaoru heard footsteps down the hall. She yawned as she heard more foot steps and banging of doors.

"Hmm… I guess everyone's going to sleep already…" Kaoru mumbled to herself as she made her way to her closet.

She sighed as she listened for any more sounds down the hallway; but there were none.

"Might as well head for the bath house myself…"

Kaoru took out some lingerie, navy blue shorts and a plain white shirt. She then took her shampoo, conditioner, soap and a towel before opening the door to her room.

Kaoru sighed as she walked down to the first floor and out to the back yard. She walked towards the bath house, not noticing another person's presence- she was staring up at the stairs.

Once the roof of the bathroom entrance came to view, she stopped as she felt someone staring at her.

"Oro?"

"Huh?" Kaoru asked, staring at the person in front of her.

She widened her eyes in surprise, nearly dropping her things on the cemented floor.

"Y-You!" Kaoru hissed while blushing as he saw Kenshin in a white yukata.

"Oro? Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked as Kaoru quickly hid her things behind her.

"W-What the heck are you doing here!" she hissed as Kenshin began scratching his head, "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping or something!"

"I just came out from this bath, that I have…" Kenshin explained as Kaoru turned red, "I just had a break from practicing my flute…"

"I don't need to know your business in the bath house you baka!" Kaoru snapped at him, "And why the heck are you practicing you idiot? Do you know how horrible you sound! Why can't you just wait until the weekend for your music class! Jeeze!"

"Um… I just wanted to be part of the band club, that I do…" Kenshin mumbled honestly, looking down at the flute in his hands.

"Hmph- you'll never make it you know-" Kaoru said coldly, "Now, move out of the way- I want to use the bath house…"

"H-Hai!" Kenshin quickly answered as he to Kaoru as she slammed the bath house door behind her.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"Ah… nothing like a hot bath…" I sighed, stepping into the bath. Just then, I heard some screechy sounds filling the air. I sighed and shook my head in disgust.

'Eh! He's at it again! The idiot… he'll never learn…' I thought as I ducked myself under the water.

After a few seconds, I poked my head out of the water and tried to catch my breath. I sighed as I continued to listen to the weird sounds filling the bath house.

'What's wrong with him? Can't he understand that he's a beginner who wants to try-out for band club!' I thought, splashing my face with water, 'I mean… why can't he just choose another club!'

'Shouldn't you go help him out?' a voice in my head asked.

'Why should I! I hate him…'

'But he did so much for you…'

'Like what! I owe that guy nothing…'

'Yeah right…' the voice in my head taunted me.

I scowled as another bad note filled the air.

'Ah jeeze… I'm gonna regret all this- stupid conscience….' I growled at myself.

"Hey, Himura! Can you hear me!" I called out to him.

All at once, the sounds from his flute stopped.

"Ah… gomen nasai Kaoru-dono… I- I didn't mean to bother you during your bath…" stuttered Kenshin's voice.

After a while of silence, I splashed my face with some water before asking, "Himura- are you still there?"

There was silence in the air. I slowly slid myself out of the hot bath as I heard a males' voice answer, "Hai…"

"Tell me Himura- What note were you playing?" I asked him as I tried to wipe the excess water off her hair.

"Um… D?" Came his answer.

I sighed as I slid on my clothes.

'Baka…'

* * *

**Normal POV**

Later…

"Oro?"

"Well! What are you gawking at me for- baka!" Kaoru asked, grabbing the flute from him.

"Oro?" Kenshin said in surprise as a slight blush appeared on his face.

"Hmph…" Kaoru grumbled, checking to see if there were any problems with Kenshin's flute.

"K-Kaoru-dono?"

"What!" Kaoru snapped, making Kenshin jump back in surprise, "Well- what're you doing! Don't just stand there! Get us some chairs to sit on!"

"Uh- H-Hai!" Kenshin said, quickly dashing into the males' side of the bath house to get some chairs.

* * *

"Just put them by the entrance, under the light, okay?" Kaoru instructed as Kenshin arranged their seats for them, "Well! Sit down! What're you waiting for! Christmas!"

At this remark, Kenshin quickly dropped down- unfortunately; he missed his chair and fell flat on his bottom.

Kaoru scrunched her face and tried her best to stifle her laughter.

"Ororororo…" Kenshin said, massaging his bottom.

Kaoru snickered softly as Kenshin looked up at her in surprise.

"Uh… here… let me help you up…" Kaoru mumbled, trying to control her laughter as she stretched out a hand to him.

"Uh… arigatou Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin said, taking her hand as she helped him to his feet.

Kenshin scratched his head in embarrassment as Kaoru laughed.

A smile curled up on Kenshin's face.

"It's really nice to see you smile like that Kaoru-dono…"

All at once, Kaoru stopped and blushed madly.

"Mou! Shut up!" Kaoru hissed, hitting Kenshin on the head.

Kenshin dropped back down on the floor, with swirly eyes on his face.

"Orororororo…"

"Oops… gomen…"

After a while, Kenshin finally sat down on his seat, massaging his throbbing head, while Kaoru sat down next to him.

"Um… Gomen, demo…" Kenshin said, looking up at Kaoru, "What are you doing?"

"Duh! What do you think I'm doing-Baka?" Kaoru said, rolling her eyes as she pushed the flute into his hands, "I'm going to teach you play that thing- it's my job anyway…"

"Oro? Demo… I thought you…"

"Just shut up already- can't you see I'm trying to be nice!" Kaoru snapped as she got the flute book from Kenshin's hands.

'Oro? Is this what she means by trying to be nice? Her attitude didn't seem to change though…'

"Now… do this scale of B flat before I hit you with this flute case of yours!" Kaoru commanded him as Kenshin sweat dropped in surprise.

"Oro!"

* * *

After a while…

"No! You played C! The note on that space is C! I told you to play E!" Kaoru said, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Gomen… I forgot, that I have…" Kenshin said apologetically.

"I'll say this one more time- You HAVE to remember- the spaces from down to up is F-A-C-E! Got it? And the Lines from down to up is E-G-B-D-F or Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge, get it now?" Kaoru explained as Kenshin nodded obediently, "Good- now, play E again…"

Kenshin played a good long sound as Kaoru sighed.

"Yeah- that's good… you just have to memorize those notes and fingerings and you'll be fine…" Kaoru said, turning the book to the next page, "Now… Let's go to this first solo piece here… Long Long Ago…"

"Oro! Demo… I'm not ready, that I am not!" Kenshin mumbled as Kaoru hit him on the head, "Oro!"

"If I say you're doing this- you're doing this, okay!" Kaoru snapped, "Besides, you know most of its notes already… and we can just check your mistakes out later…"

Kenshin nodded as he began playing the music piece.

Soon, he noticed Kaoru nodding off to sleep. Slowly, Kaoru unconsciously rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin stopped playing and looked at her in surprise. A blush creeped up on his face.

"Um… Kaoru-dono?"

"Ah… G-gomen…" Kaoru sleepily mumbled as she yawned, "I- I guess I'm a bit tired…"

"Ah… it's okay… that it is…" Kenshin replied softly.

"Um- oh jeeze… I didn't know- Sorry I did that!" Kaoru mumbled removing her head from his shoulder as Kenshin laid down his instrument.

"Hmm? Go on Himura…" Kaoru mumbled as she tried to rub the sleep off her eyes, "You were playing quite good…"

'Oro? Did she just compliment me?'

Kenshin looked at her kindly as he slowly shook his head.

"I couldn't have done this without you Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin replied smiling at her warmly as Kaoru turned to look at him sleepily, "But we should rest now, that we should we still have a big day tomorrow, that we do…"

Suddenly, everything was silent.

"Oro?" Kenshin turned to see Kaoru fast asleep on her chair, 'She's fast asleep… again…'

Kenshin sighed as he quickly disassembled his flute. As soon as he was done, he carried Kaoru bridal style back into her room.

* * *

4 am…

RING! RING! RING!

"Stupid alarm clock… shut up for a while will 'ya!" Kaoru grumbled, throwing the alarm clock on the floor.

Crash!

Suddenly, she bolted open her eyes.

"Agh! What have I done! My alarm clock! My beautiful alarm clock! NOOO! What have I done!" Kaoru said, panicking as she checked her watch, "Ah! I'm late for my practice!"

Quickly, she dressed herself in her training clothes. Then she grabbed her bokken and ran down to the backyard.

* * *

"Whew… what a relief…" Kaoru mumbled to herself as she lied down on the grass to rest, "Guess I'm done early…"

"Strange… I remember something…" Kaoru said to herself softly, turning her gaze from the stars to the bath house, "I remember… me- and Himura… we were practicing…"

Suddenly, Kaoru blushed as she furiously shook her head.

"Stop that! It must've been a dream…" Kaoru scolded herself, standing up and dusting herself off, "If it wasn't- the chairs should still be outside the bath house…"

Kaoru turned to look at the entrance of the bath house, but found no chairs.

"HA! I was right! My stupid mind was just playing tricks on me-" Kaoru said as she suddenly heard her stomach grumble loudly.

Kaoru twitched as she held unto her tummy.

"Ah jeeze… I'm soo hungry…"

She sighed as she checked her watch. 5:45…

"Hmm… maybe I should go to school early…" She told herself as she turned to face the balcony.

"Well… it's worth a shot…" Kaoru sighed to herself as she began to swiftly ran towards it.

When she was nearing the balcony, she did a spectacular high jump and caught the railings of the balcony just as she was about to fall back down!

"Hmm… that wasn't so bad… I better work on that a bit more…" Kaoru mumbled to herself as she climbed over the balcony rails.

She reached for the balcony entrance and quietly opened it. Suddenly, she stopped. She turned towards Kenshin's closed door and stared at it intently.

'But… what if it wasn't a dream?' she thought as she blushed, 'Ack… I shouldn't think like that…'

She sighed as her tummy growled once more.

"Ack… I'm starving…" she mumbled as she entered her room to get her things, "So hungry…"

* * *

Later, Kaoru slowly dragged herself down the stairs, clutching her groaning stomach.

"I- need-food…" Kaoru groaned to herself as she entered the dining room.

All of a sudden, she smelled something in the air that made her mouth water like crazy!

"What the- who's cooking? It smells good…"

She looked over the kitchen and opened her mouth in surprise.

"H-Himura?"

"Oro?" Kenshin said, looking up at her, "Kaoru-dono!"

"Stop calling me that!" Kaoru hissed, blushing madly.

"AH… gomen… I made some breakfast… would you like to have some?" Kenshin asked, smiling warmly at her.

Kaoru glared at him then hastily turned her back on him.

"No thanks- I don't want any of your stinking food!" Kaoru grumbled.

All of a sudden, her stomach growled.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru sweatdropped.

"Ano… I do think you're hungry Kaoru-dono, why not just try some- there's plenty more here, that there is…" Kenshin smiled as Kaoru blushed.

'Argh- I hate him- why the heck is he being so nice!'

"Fine- whatever- Just don't try to poison me with that food of yours…" Kaoru mumbled, turning around to face him.

She blush madly as Kenshin handed her a plate of omelet, bacon and eggs.

"Woah… this looks cute- It looks like a man with a hat on…" Kaoru giggled as Kenshin held out a chair for her.

"C'mon Kaoru-dono, it's nice to eat it while it's still hot…" Kenshin said as Kaoru sat down on the chair offered to her.

"Um… but how about you Himura?" Kaoru asked as she took a bit of her omelet, "Waah! Oishii!"

"Hahaha…"

"Eh? What's so funny Himura?"

"Um… Sorry to be rude Kaoru-dono… but this was the first time I heard you praise food…" Kenshin said smiling as Kaoru blushed.

"Sh-shut up Himura- I just happen to be hungry this morning" Kaoru mumbled, poking a bit of bacon in her mouth, "By the way- Since what time were you up?"

"Um… Around four I guess…"

'Eh!'

All of a sudden, Kaoru started to choke on her food.

"Oro! Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin exclaimed, quickly bringing her a glass of water.

Slowly, Kaoru drank the water offered to her- then sighed in relief.

"Are you okay Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, looking at her in concern.

"H-Hai…" Kaoru mumbled, looking away from him, "I'm fine 'Does he know?'"

"Oh… okay then… let me just get you another glass of water…" Kenshin replied, getting her now emptied glass of water.

"Hey Himura…"

"Hai?"

"Did you… Did you see anyone- outside- when you woke up?" Kaoru asked shakily, peering up to see Kenshin's reaction.

"Why do you ask Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, ignoring her stares as he filled her glass up with water.

"Well… nothing really… I was just wondering…" Kaoru mumbled, eating up the rest of her food, "so… did you see anything- or anybody?"

Kenshin looked straight at her eyes as he handed her her glass of water.

Kaoru gulped.

'Oh please Oh please- let this idiot say that he didn't see me!'

Kenshin noticed the fearfulness in her eyes.

He sighed as he quickly looked away from her.

"Iie Kaoru-dono- I didn't see anything or anybody when I woke up…" Kenshin replied softly as he took away Kaoru's now empty plate.

"Oh… okay…" Kaoru quickly said as she stood up from her seat, "Well- have to go- Thanks for the food"

Kenshin sighed as he watched Kaoru rush out of the dorm without daring to look back. He sighed again when he heard Sano and Yahiko upstairs, fighting over who'd use the washroom first.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Here's the next chapter- sorry for the long wait! I hope you like it... Though I know it really sucks- so sorry! I really can't think straight after a hard weeks work in school! Okay- I'm just asking one favor from you guys-REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews for the last few chapters! )**_


	14. The Pink Ballpen with Yellow Flowers

True to Your Heart

By: Misumi Kanegawa

Chapter 13

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"AH… wonder what I'll do now? I came to school so early today…" I mumbled to myself as I walked past the school gates.

I slowly made my way through the school building and leisurely headed up to my classroom.

"Hmm… it's nice going to school early once in a while I guess…" I told myself as I entered my classroom and sat down on my desk. I scanned the empty room for any sign of movement.

Nothing….

This is boring…

I gave out a loud sigh as I placed my arms on my desk and rested my head on them.

I wonder if Himura was telling the truth…

He should be- or else I'd kill him!

But… what if he wasn't… I mean… he could've gotten scared of me and just lied to me- just to escape my wrath!

I giggled slightly.

Yeah… that would be a good reason…

But I doubt that he'd do that to me…

He doesn't seem to be like those other guys I know

Those skeevy, good for nothing, idiotic, money lovers-

Sigh…

I'm sure he won't lie to me…

I think…

Oh well…

I sighed as I buried my face in my arms.

A close watch on him will determine that- If he's a liar or not…

He reminds me of someone though…

I can't…. remember who….

But they…seem….

So much…

A… like….. zzzzzz……

* * *

**Normal POV**

Misao dashed into the classroom as fast as she can. She slammed the door behind her as she tried to catch her breath. She looked around the room to see if anyone was in yet, but she only saw someone sleeping on Kaoru's place. A vein automatically popped on Misao's forehead. Angrily, she stomped her way towards the sleeping person and screamed to the top of her voice.

"YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP!"

Kaoru screamed in shock, jumping out of her seat and assuming a fighting stance. She blinked in confusion seeing a fuming Misao standing right in front of her.

"Uh… hi?"

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!" Misao screamed at her as Kaoru stepped back in surprise, "THOSE MANGY GUYS OF YOURS WENT AFTER ME AGAIN BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

"Uh… well… you see…"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TORTURE ME OR SOMETHING!"

"No… um… I just came early… so…"

"SO WHAT! THEY'RE YOUR BOYS!"

"Demo… it's not my fault… and they're not my…"

"Ohayou minna-san!" Soujiro suddenly said as he walked in the classroom followed by Kenshin, Aoshi and Yahiko.

Instantly, Misao forgot about the incident this morning (to Kaoru's relief) when Aoshi walked in. happily, she skipped over to where he and the others were.

Soujiro eyed Kaoru as she sat back down in her seat. He started to walk over to her, when the door to the classroom suddenly opened.

"Soujiro-sama!"

Soujiro's eyes widened in surprise as Tomoe ran in and hugged him. Everyone, except Kaoru, turned around to look at them.

"Ah… Tomoe-san…"

"Come with me! Come with me! I want to give you something!" Tomoe said as she pulled Soujiro out of the classroom.

"Ah… T-Tomoe-san!" Soujiro stuttered in surprise as the door with a slammed shut behind them.

Everyone sweat dropped (except Kaoru of course who didn't really care about him).

* * *

Lunch Time…

"Ah… food…" Kaoru said happily, munching on her burger, "I'm soo hungry…"

"Hey Kaoru…"

"Yeah?"

"Look at that…"

Kaoru looked the place where Misao was pointing. To her disgust, she found out that Misao was pointing at Soujiro and Tomoe sitting together, alone at a corner of the cafeteria.

"Jeeze… was that all?"

"Don't you even care Kaoru?" Misao asked in annoyance, "That slut just got your friend…"

"And just who told you he was my friend?" Kaoru asked coldly, shooting Misao with a death glare.

Misao raised a brow at her friend.

'Jeeze, your hopeless Kaoru…'

* * *

"Hey, do you guys know where Kenshin went?" Yahiko asked, slurping some of his soup.

"Nope… haven't seen him at all… Although…" Sano said, raising a brow, "From where I'm sitting right now, I can perfectly see Tomoe… and Soujiro… and… and… HOLY COW!"

"What!" Yahiko said in surprise as Aoshi calmly sipped his tea.

"Those two just-just!"

"Who? Two? Who did what?"

"That's just wrong… that's major PDA (Public Display of Affection)…" Sano said as he continued to watch the couple from afar.

"What? Who? PDA?" Yahiko asked in confusion, trying to see what Sano was watching.

To his surprise, he saw Tomoe sitting on Soujiro's lap, French-kissing him!

Yahiko's mouth just dropped open. Sano nose was bleeding and Aoshi was just sipping tea, not caring about anything at all.

"If the teacher catches them like that- damn that's PDA- even me and Megumi wouldn't do that in school!" Sano said in shock as Yahiko turned away from the couple in disgust.

* * *

Dismissal Time…

"Woah! This sheet's almost full!" Sano exclaimed as he started writing his name on the paper pinned up in front of the school gym, "Good thing I came early!"

All of a sudden, he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Misao running towards him, followed by Aoshi who was just casually walking behind her.

"Hey Itachii!" Sano greeted Misao as she was reaching him.

"Stop calling me that!" Misao demanded as she kicked him in the shins.

"ITE!"

"Misao-san, do you think it's wise for you to join this MA club?" Aoshi asked walking up behind her.

Misao blushed, and then pouted.

"Mou… stop calling me –san! It's as if you don't know me!" Misao said, playfully punching him on the arm, "Besides, I can do this… I can fight to you know…"

"Yeah… no wonder people call you a tomboy…" Sano commented when Misao punched him on the face.

"Ahehehe…" Misao grinned sheepishly at Aoshi, "Don't mind him- he's stupid…"

Aoshi just raised a brow as Misao turned to write her name on the sign-up sheet. Then she turned to Aoshi and handed him a pink ball pen with yellow flowers on them.

Aoshi just stared at the ballpen in his hand.

Misao looked at him, then giggled.

Aoshi just continued to stare at the ball pen.

"Just use it to write your name…" Misao said, giggling some more, "It's not as if I'm giving that to you…"

Aoshi just shrugged as he proceeded into writing his name onto the sheet of paper before handing the nasty ball pen, in his opinion, back to Misao.

"What're you doing- joining this club anyway?" Sano asked as Misao placed her hands on her hips.

"Why? You've got a problem with that!" Misao asked raising a brow.

"Aren't you a bit… too little?" Sano snorted in laughter as Misao kicked him on the shins again.

"Agh! Stop kicking me! What's wrong with you!" Sano exclaimed.

"Nothing… maybe there's something wrong with you…" Misao taunted as Sano fumed.

"Why you-"

All of a sudden, Soujiro and Tomoe came walking towards them. Sano looked as them weirdly while Misao just glared at Tomoe. Aoshi on the other hand was just checking his watch.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Soujiro said, smiling as always, "hey look- the sign-up sheet!"

"Oh my gosh!" Tomoe gasped, "I can't believe it, Sano's ditching Megumi for a tomboy!"

"Nani!" Misao demanded as her blood began to boil.

"What the HECK are you talking about!" Sano asked, clearly displeased at what she just said.

"You heard me- why else would you be talking like that to her as if you know her!" Tomoe scoffed, brushing her hair off her shoulder.

Aoshi just stared at all of them calmly.

"Hey you-watch your mouth… you don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh… don't I?" Tomoe said sarcastically

"Tomoe- I-"

SLAP!

Sano and Soujiro widened their eyes.

Tomoe stepped back from the impact of Misao's slap as Soujiro caught her by the shoulders.

"Daijoubu Tomoe-chan?" Soujiro asked softly as Tomoe slowly nodded, holding her hurting cheek with her hand. Sano tried to walk towards Misao, but stopped abruptly when Aoshi stepped up to her.

'Wow- and I thought he was already gone…' Sano thought scratching his head in confusion. The idiot…

"Hey-" Aoshi said when Misao screamed, "Don't think that that's all you're getting from me! Not only did you badmouth me- you also badmouth my friend- you're such a stupid git! Just who do you think you are!"

All of a sudden, a pair of muscular arms from behind grabbed her by the waist.

"What the fuck-" Misao said in surprise as Aoshi placed her over his shoulder.

"I'm bringing her home…" he mumbled as Misao started to curse out loud while beating on Aoshi's back.

"What the heck- Who are you! Put me down! Fuck you Tomoe! Let me GO bastard!" Misao's words continued to fade as Aoshi carried her out of the building.

Those who were left behind just sweat dropped.

"Okaaay…" Sano said rolling his eyes as he turned to Soujiro and Tomoe.

"Soujiro, you better bring her back home…" Sano mumbled, pointing to the shocked Tomoe clinging unto him, "While I make up a good defense against whatever she might tell her…"

Sano shuddered at the thought of what Megumi might do to hurt him.

* * *

"Two please…" Aoshi said to the old woman selling ice cream. The old woman nodded as she began scooping up 2 chocolate ice creams for him. Aoshi turned to a bench next to the ice cream cart where Misao was sitting quietly.

Aoshi sighed remembering that just moments ago, Misao was screaming and cursing at him, pulling his hair and kicking his chest just so she could run back to Tomoe and "kick her ass". Aoshi paid the old lady for the ice cream while taking them from her at the same time.

"Thank you very much…" Aoshi said politely as he walked over to Misao. " Here…" Aoshi mumbled, handing her an ice cream cone before sitting down next to her.

Misao mumbled a word of thanks as she just stared at her ice cream.

There was silence everywhere, except the occasional squawking of birds and ringing of bicycle bells.

"Um…" Misao mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

Aoshi just continued to eat his ice cream as if he hadn't heard her.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry about… about everything… 'Especially when I tried to hit you you-know-where… well how was I supposed to know that Aoshi was the one who kidnapped me'" Misao softly said, as she continued to stare at her ice cream which was slowly melting in her hand, "I really…. I really didn't… I didn't mean to… um… you know…"

"You're ice cream is melting…" Aoshi mumbled as he handed her some of the napkins that the old ice cream lady gave him.

Misao looked up at him before accepting the napkins. Her eyes looked as if she was about to cry. She bowed her head low as tears slowly fell down her face.

"I'm sorry…"

Aoshi just finished his ice cream as Misao continued to cry silently.

* * *

The sun was setting now. The ice cream lady had long gone, but Aoshi and Misao were still sitting on the park bench. Misao had finally finished her melted ice cream after she finished crying. Aoshi handed her his unopened water bottle for her to wash her sticky hands.

"Thanks…" Misao said softly as she began to wash her hands, "I'm sorry I had to put you up with all that…"

"…"

"I didn't really think you'd stick around after I cried like that…" Misao weakly laughed at herself, when she felt Aoshi standing from his seat.

Misao looked up at him as he extended a hand out to help her up. Misao closed the water bottle tightly before accepting Aoshi's hand.

"I'll bring you home…" Aoshi said as they started to walk down the now lighted street.

Misao noticed how quiet they were, but she didn't want to break the silence. She just wanted to relish the moment; Aoshi and her were walking over to her place, side-by-side and holding hands too. But she sighed inwardly when she stopped in front of a familiar looking house.

"We're here…" Misao said as Aoshi looked at the big dojo in front of them.

"You live here? This is a big dojo…" Aoshi said as Misao opened the wooden gates before them.

"My grandpa- Okina is his name… He used to run this dojo… but then, he already retired, so no one's teaching here anymore…" Misao replied softly, looking at Aoshi who was still holding her hand.

"Doesn't your grandfather have any student?" Aoshi asked looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Um… Yeah… he did- but the only one who did master his techniques fully now lives in Kyoto- well… that's what he said…" Misao explained.

"Is your grandfather the only one living with you?" Aoshi asked softly as Misao slowly shook her head.

Aoshi looked down at her as she replied, "Some of grandpa's students stay with us- all of them run a restaurant nearby… they make great food there…"

Misao smiled sadly as Aoshi let go of her hand. Misao looked up at him in surprise.

"I better go…" he mumbled as he turned to leave.

"Matte!" Misao cried, reaching out her arm to him.

Aoshi turned to look at her while she blushed under the street lamp.

"See… it's late… so… um, how about having dinner with us? Grandpa will surely be happy with some company…"

Aoshi looked at Misao's pleading eyes as he sighed.

"Gomen nasai… Misao… maybe next time…" he answered as he quickly walked away.

Misao stared at Aoshi's back still in shock as he continued to walk away. She just couldn't believe it.

'He said my name…'

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**(A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! Here's the next chapter- sorry for the long wait! I hope you like it... Though I know it really sucks- so sorry! I really get my mind to work… and my summer's about to end… waah! **_

_**Oh! BTW, I've revised the entire story once again, and I'll be revising to draw a sword too! So please wait for my updates… I'll finish them before school starts!**_

_**Okay- I'm just asking one favor from you guys-REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews for the last few chapters! )**_


End file.
